Final Fantasy: A Soldier Seeks The Truth
by Souzou-chan
Summary: Original Final Fantasy story about Seviata Kazar, a soldier who gets caught in a struggle with 5 comrades to stop a corporation's inhuman actions, an old face from the past, and a secret hiding within herself. RR & no flames please. Chapter 5 posted!
1. Prologue: Exile

**_ Final Fantasy _**

** A Soldier Seeks the Truth **

Disclaimer: Though this is an original story, I don't own the concept of Final Fantasy. I own most of the original characters, but the Gaiden Spirits (Guardian Forces) belong to Squaresoft, as well as the names Biggs, Wedge, and Cid. I don't own the gunblade either, but I love the gunblade! Anywho I hope you enjoy this. I have been working on it for two years and it is so far my longest story on my computer. I want to submit it to Squaresoft someday, so please tell me if you think it is worthy of becoming a Final Fantasy installment. Enjoy! 

_ Prologue _

The lightning bolt streaked across the night sky, as reflected in the puddle of water upon the dirt. The balance of the water was interrupted as someone walking by stepped into it, disturbing it's peace. 

The lightning crashed down again as two soldiers marched down the dirt road, escorting between them a young girl, who had her gaze lowered to the ground. Her face was hidden by her shoulder length black hair. 

She recalled a piece of what happened. Her vision blurred, she stumbled backwards, beginning to recognize the sapphire stones creating the walls of the cave. She held her hand to her face until her vision was fully restored, then noticing she was holding something in her right hand. Removing her hand from her face once her vision returned, it was seen she was beautiful for her age, with sapphire blue eyes. She wore a red kimono with silver star patterns with a green ribbon around the waist, a dark blue headband in her hair and black sandals. As she looked down at the object, she gasped as it was a blood covered sword. 

She quickly stopped remembering the incident as the rain quickly began to fall from the dark clouds above. The lightning crashed down once again, followed by a boom of thunder. She normally would be afraid, but she promised her parents she would be strong. She closed her eyes, which forced out a solitary tear. It ran down the side of her face, then it fell from her chin to land into another puddle upon the ground. 

Suddenly in her mind, she found herself in darkness, which suddenly became filled with many voices. She was able to make out a few voices . . .but the questions almost made her lose her mind. 

"You are charged with the crime of murder . . ." 

"Your sword is proof of evidence that you were the one who murdered your sister Mesmizka Kazar . . ." 

"How can you do such a thing? You're only 12 years old . . ." 

In her mind she found herself screaming, holding the sides of her head with her hands as she dropped to her knees. She then remembered her night inside that cold cell at the jail house. Her only light was from the moon, the only other person to communicate with struck fear in her heart as he always held a dagger between his teeth, and her only comfort coming from the fact she knew she wouldn't be convicted . . . 

The guards then began talking, which caught her attention away from her memories. They mentioned the gates, which convinced her to lift her gaze. She frowned as the saw the gates out of the village slowly come into view. She felt more tears gathering, but managed to keep them back, not wanting to believe what was happened. 

Suddenly, her mind went back to the cave, where she remembered what happened next. She found herself looking ahead, to see a silhouette of a man, only with horns, and wings not of feathers she was able to tell. Looking toward his hands, she saw he possessed a blade too, only she found it piercing the body of her sister. Hearing a maniac laugh, she looked and put more distance between her and the shadow, seeing him removing the sword, then grabbing the body. He tossed it at her, which fell at her feet. Noticing blood upon the shadow, she figured the blood on her sword meant she must have injured him somehow. She became filled with rage, which possessed her to charge forward, swinging her blade. The silhouette smirked, then raised his sword to block hers. He then brought his foot forward and used a sweep kick to knock her to the ground. He kneeled down and held the blade to her neck, then snickered, and released her, walking away, though the cave entrance and out of sight. 

The gates drew ever so closer as she was escorted, knowing what was to happen. She looked to the guard on the left which carried her sheathed sword. On her right, the other guard carried a backpack. Looking up ahead toward the gates, she recalled the day her sentenced was passed. 

She stood at the podium inside the courthouse, her hands chained in front of her, her expression toward the floor. The judge sat at his bench and straightened out some papers. He then straightened out his glasses before holding the papers where he could read them. 

"Now we will read the verdict for the crime of the murder of Mesmizka Kazar." said the judge. "This was a case which played upon our emotions as we've never really had one so young being committed for such a serious crime. At first we considered execution . . ." 

There was a sea of gasped and horrified shocks as he spoke of execution. There were then protests from the many people there, especially her parents. The judge lifted his gavel and slammed it against the bench. 

"Order! Order!" he shouted 

The room became silent, then everyone retook their seats. The entire time, she remained silent, not moving, not reacting at all physically. The judge cleared his throat and continued, but her mind was lost in thought. 

_ Why should I listen to the judge when he wouldn't listen to me? I cannot help it if I am not able to remember the entire incident . . .and they laughed at me when I tried to explain about that creature . . .they thought I was crazy! Oh well . . .it's too late now. I might as well listen to the judge to see what I am to be subjected to . . . _

"We considered an execution, but we feel it isn't answer, for two wrongs cannot make a right, and we want our young criminal to remember her crimes for as long as possible. Jail would not serve a proper purpose, and once old enough, she may think of a way to escape. On the other hand, we just cannot let her go without something done . . .which is why we have come to this conclusion. Tomorrow night, Miss Kazar will be escorted to the gates of this village, where she will be handed supplies and her sword. Once given to her, she will then be forced through the gates . . .proclaiming her sentence of banishment." 

Once again, there were more angry protests and desperate plea's as he proclaimed the punishment. She refused to move, as she could not accept what her ears heard. Tears flowed from her eyes as she was escorted away back to the jail. 

She returned to reality as she heard the guards tell her they had arrived to the gates. The rain was now pouring down toward the earth as if to signify the tragedy of the situation. She looked up to see the wooden doors, then looked as she was unchained. Handing her the backpack, the guard helped her get it onto her back. She then turned to receive her sword. As he looked ahead, she remembered the last memory of the village she would have in her mind. 

Not too long ago she stood outside of her house, hugging her parents good-bye. The clouds were only beginning to gather in the sky, with echo's of thunder booming in the distance. They tried to hard not to cry she remembered, but it helped for her mother to tell her to be strong, and take the punishment as best she could, even though she was still so young to take on the world alone and in such a forceful way. The three then looked behind them to see the two escorts approach with her equipment. They nodded, signifying it was time for her to go. Knowing she shouldn't cry, she nodded her head, then joined the escorts, who chained her hands together, then began leading her toward the edge of the village. 

She returned to the present situation once more, looking out into the wilderness beyond the gates, as outside the walls incasing the village was a thick forest. She found her hand gripping a pendant hanging around her neck, which was the first gift given to her long ago. She suddenly gasped as she felt hands grip her shoulders. She looked to see both escorts holding onto her tightly. She took a deep breath, then felt herself being pushed forward. She stumbled, then tripped, falling forward to land in a mud puddle. She looked back to the escorts who had just closed the gates. 

Still not able to believe what happened, as she brought herself up from out of the mud. She wiped her face with her sleeve, standing there for the longest time staring at the gates of what she once called her home. She turned to face the forest, where she could have sworn she heard a coyote. Not fearing anything at the current time, she proceeded forward to enter the forest, and disappear in it's cloak like shadows, ready to face the world, in the way thrown upon her . . .

  


_To Be Continued . . ._

  


Author's Notes: So . . .? Do you like? I surely hope so. I plan to post a chapter every few days as I've got 151 pages of this already written, with a great deal more to go. Please review with your opinions, but no flames. I can't handle flames. See ya later! 

  



	2. Disc One: Battle for Vistalonis

**_ Final Fantasy _**

** A Soldier Seeks the Truth **

Disclaimer: Though this is an original story, I don't own the concept of Final Fantasy. I own most of the original characters, but the Gaiden Spirits (Guardian Forces) and the concept of the Berserkers (Limit Breaks/Overdrives) belong to Squaresoft, as well as the names Biggs, Wedge, and Cid. I don't own the gunblade either, but I love the gunblade! Anywho I hope you enjoy this. I have been working on it for two years and it is so far my longest story on my computer. I want to submit it to Squaresoft someday, so please tell me if you think it is worthy of becoming a Final Fantasy installment.

Note: Italics reflect thoughts, and the only exception is within flashbacks when the whole section becomes italicized. Dreams are also italizied, but it's usually indicated when a dream is happening. At the end of every episode there's character stats if an important character is introduced. That's all I need to say about the format.

  


_ Chapter One (Seven Years Later . . .) _

  


The sky was dark, as it always was before the dawn. Suddenly, far toward the horizon, the sun peaked, and began to rise. It's sunlight flowed across the land, eventually spreading across the entire town of Vistalonis. The light travelled across the streets, to the houses, then made it's way up the side of a cliff above the ocean. At the top, was a large building, with a large staircase starting from the town below. Upon the sign was "S.P.I.R.I.T. Academy, our world's defence against the darkness." It seemed to be at least three stories, with a basketball court. As the sun rose higher, there could be uniformed soldiers seen standing at attention for a commander in the courtyard. Inside one of the dorms however, there was a little situation.

"Seviata, wake up!"

Pulling at the sheets attached to a bed against the wall, a fully armored soldier struggled to fully awaken the female who gripped the sheets as tightly as she could while hiding her face underneath them. He finally let go as he tumbled back and onto the floor, allowing the girl to pull the sheets back toward her.

"Ugh . . .go way Biggs . . .I need my sleep . . ." she whined, pulling her pillow over her head. 

She groaned then rolled over away from the voice. Grabbing her pillow she shoved it onto her head to blank out any sounds. Biggs was becoming very impatient after trying to get her out of bed many times, and finally grabbed her mattress and flipped it over onto the floor, causing Seviata to fall over and land on the ground. He shook his head in pity then turned around toward the door. 

"Come on Seviata, this is the 3rd time this week you've slept in! You're going to be late for your training exercises! Come on! The commander's going to punish you if you're not there!" he lectured, causing Seviata to throw a pillow at him. He was hit in the face, causing a growl to escape as he left the room and headed down the hallway. 

Seviata climbed up from off the floor, and stretched out her arms. At the age of 19 she was very well rounded with her personality. Her black hair fell to her shoulders, and her sapphire blue eyes sparkled like water. At the current time she wore a white tank-top with a star-shaped sapphire pendant a little bigger than the palm of her hand, black shorts, and white socks. Walking over to her alarm clock, she yawned out loud and looked at the time, then cried out in panic as she saw the time. 

"What the hell! I AM late!" she shouted. 

She quickly ran over to her personal closet and grabbed her S.P.I.R.I.T. combat uniform. It was a navy blue shirt which buttoned up in the centre of the front, and pants combination, with two belt like sashes across the front of the shirt. On both shoulders were metal pieces which were the same shape as the shoulders, protecting them and holding the sashes in place. Around the waist was a belt with a sheath attached to the left side for her gunblade. For those who used the daggers thrown in battle, there was a belt attached to the left pant leg on the outside with eight separate slots for each one, but she didn't need them. Below where her uniform would hang were her steel-toed combat boots, and resting on those were leather gloves that had the fingers and thumbs removed. She raced to put on her gloves, then the uniform over her shirt, as well as buttoning up in a hurry. She then fastened both belts across the front, then pulled up her pants over her shorts, which she always wore to bed. 

"One of these days I'm going to kick Bigg's ass for always making me sleep in when I'm already so late!" she mumbled to herself. 

Tying the laces on her boots, she grabbed her gunblade and placed it in the sheath, then fastened the belt around her waist. She quickly then raced out of her room and down the hall to the courtyard where the exercises took place. She stopped running shortly after leaving her room, because she realized that if she kept running she would bump into someone, and if it was the commander looking for her, than that would look very bad. She slowed to a brisk walk, waving to her fellow soldiers and trainees, saying hello to every other person.

However, despite her speed, she arrived to the courtyard empty except for her commander, Jescipito Foyesry. Her smile became a frown and she slowly marched over to her him. She raised her right hand her hand in front of her chest so the fingers were pointing to her left shoulder. She then put her fingers down except for the middle and index finger. "Lieutenant Kazar, reporting for training Commander Foyesry." she stated, standing at full attention.

"At ease soldier." She then shifted her right leg so it was a little distance apart from her left, and put her arms behind her back as well. A wave of nervous tension swept over her mind, for Biggs was right; she had been late many times for morning training that she was drawing closer and closer to suspension or dorm confinement. 

_I can't really blame myself for sleeping in, it's all these strange dreams I've been having lately of the past. My inner conscious doesn't want to forget those events even when I try to completely block them out . . ._ "I'm sorry for being late for training sir. I had a rough night and . . ." _That strange creature attacked me and my sister . . .so why wasn't I attacked? And why can't I remember the battle?_

"No need for apologies Seviata." Foyesry stated, showing little emotion in hos voice as many generals like him had been trained to do. "I had only called all my soldiers to the courtyard to announce that I will be away on a call for two days. During that time all soldiers under my command get a little vacation. Besides Seviata, you deserve a break from training. You're the top soldier in my unit." 

The black haired female couldn't help but blink. She wasn't in trouble for oversleeping again? Seviata tried her hardest to keep her overwhelming joy within herself, but a little escape as she clenched a fist in some sort of victory gesture. Foyesry smiled from knowing how easy it was to excite teenagers, even those who don't open up to many of their fellow comrades. 

"You are dismissed Seviata." said Foyesry. 

Using the salut once more, Foyesry turned and then began walking back toward his quarters, while Seviata proceeded to walk the other way. She was quite relived that she escaped a lecture about tardiness, allowing one single skip to enter her step before entering the Academy building.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The mess hall was packed with many soldiers and trainees as they got and ate their breakfast. As soon as Seviata stepped into the room, a series of cat call and whistles were heard throughout. She ignored them, knowing that they were only acting out of instinct due to the fact that there were few females in the Academy. She also blamed the fact she was considered a rebel soldier, always keeping to herself and never smiling. They seemed to like the cold and distant personality types. Plus they claimed she was the most desirable, but Seviata was smart enough to see they only wanted to satisfy their primitive desires. 

"Pigs . . ." she said to herself. "It's all about getting girls like me into their beds . . ." 

Seviata then joined the lineup with the rest of the hungry soldiers, picked out a bowl of cereal, orange juice, and a block of red JellO. She walked over to a table with her tray, and sat down with Biggs and a second soldier named Wedge. They were always in their uniforms, and the only way to tell them apart was that Biggs had shaved his head and had hazel eyes with black skin, while Wedge had dirty blond hair and brown eyes.

"Can you believe we got two days off from training you two? This is gonna be awesome!" Biggs declared. He clenched his fists togehter in uncontainable excitement as he let out a cry of joy. "Wedge and I are gonna be at the pub all night tonight!" 

A nervous cough was emitted from the slimmer male as he drank some of his orange juice, placing the glass back onto his tray as his frown told all. "Biggs, I actually made plans with my girlfriend tonight. We're gonna go see that new movie, 'No Where to Run'. Sorry." he calmy stated. 

"Oh too bad then. It won't be the same without you Wedge. What about you Seviata? Wanna go to the pub with me?"

Seviata picked up her glass, filled with an energy shake, and drank half it before closing her eyes and setting it back down. "No . . ." 

"Awww . . .why not!?" 

Not being to help but sigh in frustration, Seviata placed her spoon back onto the tray as she swallowed the mouthful of cereal she had just consumed. She then placed a hand against the side of her head as she used the arm to lean against the table. Her eyes closed as she revealed a frustrated frown.

"Look Biggs," she said, letting out a frustrated exhale. "I've told you again and again that I'm not interested in going out with you. You're just a friend." Her eyes opened, showing a true seriousness as she waved her free hand in the air carelessly. "Besides, I need to get a new pair of pants when I don't need to wear my uniform. The old ones have too many holes in it."

Wedge simply couldn't help but shake his head in disappointment at Seviata's statement. "That's a girl for ya . . .I told you not to wait until they were ripped up like that" he stated. 

"Yeah yeah yeah . . .you're always saying 'I told you so'. Give it a rest, Wedge." said Seviata, letting out a groan of annoyance. 

"But you never listen to common sense!" Wedge shouted as he clenched his fists until they nearly turned white. "I hate to see what happened if you ever had to survive on your own Seviata."

Biggs then jabbed his elbow into Wedge's left side, signalling to him not to bring up such a touchy subject. When the three first became good friends, Seviata told them what happened to her seven years before in her hometown. Ever since then they've been careful not to say anything that would remind her of the incident, though when they would accidentally mention anything which sounded in resemblance to her past tragedies, she didn't seem to care all that much. However, they still kept their cautions on high in case any comments that have not been mentioned before could send her over the edge and into a deep depression. Wedge cleared his throat after recovering from Bigg's jab, then looked back toward Seviata and bowed out of curtiousy.

"Wait, sorry about that part there. I didn't mean to upset you."

Not being able to help but smirk, Seviata allowed a rare smile to appear across her face as she leaned forward and gently placed her hand onto Wedge's shoulder, patting it a few times in what seemed to be pity. "It's no problem Wedge, you weren't thinking as usual . . ."

"Hey!"

"She's got a point there Wedge!" Biggs managed to say between fits of laughter. 

Biggs then laughed at her monotone remark, despite Seviata not even cracking another smile at her own well timed comment. Wedge just sat there silently eating his oatmeal, not really offended but felt slightly hurt to have it come from his female best friend, the best friend he would go to when it came to asking advice about his own girlfriend. Finally, Sevaita looked up and showed a faint smile as she reached across the table to pat Wedge lightly on the shoulder. 

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by that comment Wedge. I was only trying to be funny." she said. 

Wedge simply let out a depressed sigh, he never got any kind of break from such teasing. "I guess so Seviata . . ."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Afternoon came very quickly to the town of Vistalonis and the town was packed with the usual residents plus the soldiers on vacation, making the city look more packed than usual. Seviata walked down the street, in her combat uniform with a pouch of Gil, and walked into a clothing store. Inside, she wandered around until she found pants. She settled with a pair of black ones and took them over to the counter. As she paid for them, a young man was watching her behind the shirt rack with a notepad. Every few minutes he would jot down something then looked back over at Seviata.

The clerk handed her the bag then headed toward the door of the store. Seviata suddenly stopped however, and turned toward the shirt rack. The man quickly ducked out of view, and headed out through another way unnoticed. Staring in the same direction, Seviata maintained her sudden urge to reveal her gunblade and see if someone was indeed, spying on her. After a moment however, she sighed and placed her palm against her forehead as she brushed her fingers through her bangs. 

"God, I'm way too paranoid for a S.P.I.R.I.T. soldier. . ." she said to herself. 

Exiting the small store and entering the town square, Seviata heard a bell like sound She looked toward a giant screen attached to the middle of the clock tower. The screen served as a way to announce major events and others which would need to be announced immediately. As the static disappeared, the face of Uvekat Gebuput, the head of the S.P.I.R.I.T. academy, appeared. He had short white hair and a grey moustache. His expression was quite serious as he prepared to make his announcement.

"Attention citizens of Vistalonis. There is an army of mutant like creatures marching toward the town, and they are armed with weapons and magic. All citizens please take shelter in the designated areas. All members of S.P.I.R.I.T. report to the academy. I'm sorry for cutting your vacation short but you are needed in the defence of the town. It's time to put your training to use!"

With the transmission finished, the image of the Academyn Head disappeared to static, which blacked out until there was no evidence of a transmission taking place at all. Seviata let out a roan of frustration as she gripped the plastic handles of her shopping bag and turned to head back to the academy as quickly as she could possibly run. 

"Why does this have to happen during our vacation time . . ."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The courtyard was jammed pack with many S.P.I.R.I.T. soldiers in full combat uniform, as they awaited for the head to enter the courtyard. Seviata, Wedge, and Biggs were as usual gathered together, discussing where they believed that their role will be in the battle.

Just then there was a silence as a middle aged man of the African ethnic walked into the courtyard. His uniform was similar to the soldiers only it was red, signifying he was in a position of authority. On his right shoulder were four gold bars and a star sewed on. He marched until he reached the front of the group, then turned to face them. It was Uvekat Gebuput.

"Attention!" he said, using the loudest voice possibly. All the soldiers then did their salute, then put their arms back to the side to stand at full attention. As they remained as still and as alert as they could, Gebuput slowly walked back and forth down the rows, heading into the next upon completion of the previous. 

"All right soldiers, listen up and listen well. Our lookouts have reported that the oncoming monsters are of a medium sized group, so it shouldn't be a problem. The battle plan will go like this. All S.P.I.R.I.T.'s who using long range weapons will take the rear. Those who mainly use magic will be in the middle ranks. Draw and cast as many offensive spells as you can, but don't forget the healing magic if it's able to be drawn. Also keep your Gaiden Spirits on standby, for if we need to use them I'll give the command. Everyone else who use medium range and short range weapons will lead the offensive. If there is the situation that the mutants overpower us, retreat to inside the town gates. GS users will at this time await the command to activate them. One more order, for those leading in the offensive, attack in teams of 3, no more, no less. If you cannot make a team of three them wait until the possibility of a fallen comrade, then take their place. Do I make myself clear?"

The soldiers once again made their salute and complied with the orders given. Seviata glanced around at all the soldiers the looked back at the head of the academy. Thoughts once again filled her head as she awaited the command to move out.

_Why kidd yourself Gebuput? We all know that not everyone's coming back from the battle. That's the way it is with battle, you have to learn how to cope with losses. I know I won't fall, I'm one of the top soldiers in my rank, and besides Biggs and Wedge will be fighting with me. They just better be careful themselves._

"Okay S.P.I.R.I.T. soldiers." Gebuput continued. "Now's the time. For some of you this is your first battle, so don't make reckless decisions, and take every attack seriously, despite their ability. For the rest who have fought before, just keep in mind your training and keep your ears open for a retreat command if we need it. Move out!"

The soldiers then turned to the right and marched forward out of the gates and into the streets. Seviata watched as innocent bystanders ran this way and that way trying to find the designated shelter areas. Some of them wished the members of S.P.I.R.I.T. good luck, others remained silent. She looked back toward her fellow soldiers and she began to think about the situation again.

_They all look so confident as well, even those who just made it into S.P.I.R.I.T.. This is my third battle as a S.P.I.R.I.T. soldier, but I still feel uneasy, but they all look like they're gonna come back._

The gates to Vistalonis became visible. Seviata looked toward Biggs on her right side, who had a touch of sweat upon his forehead. She looked to the right and she could see Wedge was a little worried.

_ At least they're not trying to hide it. Biggs just never liked battles like this when there's pressure. And I know Wedge is worried about getting killed, and also worried as to how his girlfriend's gonna react. I'm not worried, I have nothing to lose whatsoever if I'm killed._

As they marched outside the gates there was a great deal of bustle as they began preparing weapons, magic, and the towers, which soldiers without weapons or magic would use to aid in the attack. Inside each of the two towers was a loaded machine gun, a grenade launcher, and if needed for the retreat order, a Gaiden Spirit.

On the ground, those with weapons and magic were preparing them. The long range attackers made sure their weapons were working correctly, so there would be less chance of a backfire. The magic users had target practice on the many boulders lying around, for the town was beside a large cliff. The front lines were readying their weapons as well.

Not too far off near the center of the plans where many of the soldiers had already gone in preparation, Seviata was securing the last of three daggers to the hooks which lined the left side. After locking them in completely so they wouldn't come out unless she pulled them out, she picked up a flat sided rock and began sharpening her gunblade. After a few minutes she placed a log between two rocks, and brought down her gunblade at it. It sliced through completely, splitting the log in two. She heard a clap, so she turned around to see Biggs and Wedge applauding.

"Good job Seviata." complimented Biggs. "That gunblade will defiantly help ya in the battle, don't ya think so Wedge?"

Nodding and causing his blond hair to sway, Wedge agreed and gave thumbs up toward his female companion. "Yeah. You're gonna kick some major butt."

"I just hope that these monsters aren't like those Ice Dragons." said Seviata, swinging her gunblade at the empty air in front of her with quick strength and energy. "Now they were tough."

"Yeah. By the way Seviata, we've been assigned as a team of three. Don't run off on us like you always seem to do. I'm gonna make sure to protect you!"

Seviata snorted indisapproval, despite knowing Biggs was right about fighting together. It was the order of Gebuput and she wasn't planning on acting on her own . . .at least not until the battle was well underway anyway. "Just give it up Biggs . . ." she growled, showing her full annoyance. 

Suddenly there was a silence as they heard the battle siren. Over the horizon the monsters came into view. They appeared to look human but had the features which would prove they weren't. Most had wings, some claws, fangs, spikes on their arms, scales, and other monster features. They stopped at the top of the hill, thus began a face off between the two sides as one waited for the other to make the first move. Sevaita looked toward the opposing army, feeling her grip on her gunblade tighen. She has never seen so many creatures at once before.

_They don't look that strong but I gotta remember my training, and that's to never underestimate enemies, because they can have a hidden strength. My Beserker skills and the magics I've captured should prove sufficiant. I'm one of the best after all, so I have nothing to worry about._

Suddenly there was a bat like screech and the monsters charged forward in a frenzy, weapons to the sky by those who carried them. As the army closed in upon Vistalonis, Gebuput raised his own sword to the sky. It was now time to defend Vistalonis. 

"CHARGE!"

A great battle cry echoed from the S.P.I.R.I.T. soldiers as the front lines charged forward. The magic users attempted to cast a combination Quake attack, causing a giant fissure to open in the earth, but the monster flyers used Float causing them all to leaps over to rupture. The two sides met and a great battle broke out. The flyers remained above, however the long range attackers fired many projectiles which hit many of them, forcing them to fall to the ground. The strongest however, which looked similar to a griffin, remained afloat, dodging the attacks with ease. It was able to summon a Gaiden Spirit which resembled a blue tiger. It became engulfed in energy and fired a powerful ice blast at the long range attackers. They were all struck down instantly, and the flyer cheered as did its monster soldiers below. Gebuput gasped in panic then looked to the magic users to give his next order.

Gebuput: "Magic users! You're the back up attackers now and long range attackers! You have to use all the magic you have to defend Vistalonis! Keep the Gaiden Spirits on standby, it seems they have their own as well but we have to bide out time!"

Back at the battlefield Seviata, Biggs, and Wedge were holding their own, taking out every monster that came at them. A creature which resembled a werewolf with firey red fur and possessed large silver claws suddenly took down Seviata from behind. She was slammed to the ground onto her stomach, with the creature keeping her pinned as it snarled upward toward the sky. Her gunblade was knocked out of her hands and it was hurled away across the grass and into the middle of a scrapper fight between a large group of the cannibal like creatures and three unfortunate S.P.I.R.I.T. soldiers, where it's blade landed in the ground to stand upright toward the sky. As the wolf creature dug one set of claws into her back, the creature raised its other paw like limb and slashed at her back deeply. Blood began to slowly emerge and soak onto her uniform as she screamed in pain.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" she screamed. 

Remembering she had knives stashed away on her pantleg, Seviata immediately got an idea. She waited until the creature forced her body onto her back, then before it could go for her throat she slammed her foot into its stomach. As it fell off and howled in pain from the attack, Seviata rolled away, jumped onto her feet and pulled out the two highest knives on the hooks and hurled them at her opponent. The blades found their marks right between its wolf like eyes and in its chest. As it fell toweard the ground, dead, Seviata turned to the rest of the battlefield and surveyed the area as she tried to relocated her gunblade. She was completely unaware of her injuries until Biggs and Wedge ran over to her. 

"What happened Seviata?! You've been slashed!" said Wedge after gasping, checking over her back injuries. 

Seviata simply let out a sigh of frustration, mainly due to how everyone treated her like she was less intelligent and tough than she really was. "Didn't notice, was too busy trying to make sure that creature didn't get access to my throat. Tell me something I don't know for once. . ." 

"You're in no condition to continue fighting." Biggs declared, revealing his concern which was easily influenced by his strong emotions for her. "Get back to town and find for the medics. They'll make sure you heal in-" 

"No way. Not without my gunblade!" she shouted, completely interrupting Biggs. 

Contining to scan the hills and rocks of the Vistalonis countryside/battlefield, she gasped as she spotted the gleam of sunlight off the metal of her gunblade, then seeing that it was in the middle of the creatures who had just finished off the S.P.I.R.I.T. soldiers they had successfully trapped. She smiled, clenched a fist as she flashed a smile at her two comrades. 

"Be back in a flash!" she declared as she began to turn away. 

Biggs and Wedge gasped in shock. They knew exactly what she was planning, yet they couldn't help but be trown off guard by her sudden change in actions. "WHAT?!" they shouted. 

Before Biggs and Wedge could stop her, Seviata had already raced off toward the creatures surrounding her gunblade and left the two to shout protests of disapproval and plea's of return. As she ran, she reached into her pocket and removed an aqua blue crystal shaped like a raindrop. As she came to the summit of the hill, she smiled as she gripped the crystal and threw it up and forward into the air.

"I command thee to attack! Gaiden Spirit Leviathan!" 

The crystal suddenly shattered into hundreds of tiny particles, which immediately became droplets of water which gathered in their air above the group of creatures. It suddenly burst outward and a flash of light followed which flooded the area with lumination. In the place of the gathered water was a serpent creature which let out a high pitched screech before bursting into a giant wave of water which crashed down onto the ground. It swept away the creatures, across the battlefield and picking up their comrades. As the water flowed inot the grand fissue created before, they tooo fell in and to their deaths. 

Biggs and Wedge watched in amazement, then started laughing as they jumped for joy at Seviata's plan. "Way to go Seviata!" Wedge cheered. "Now that's how you kick ass!" Biggs added. 

The water from Leviathan's attack suddenly emerged from the fissue, transforming back into Leviathan's true form. It let out another loud screech while floating mid-air, then disappeared in a burst of light as the crystal was left in its place. It dropped toward the ground, but Seviata caught it with ease and placed it back into her side pocket before racing down the hill toward her gunblade.

"Time to reclaim my weapon!" Seviata shouted. 

Suddenly one of the sorcerer's in the back ranks of the invading army of creatures summoned a spell which sent a wave of fire sweeping across the terrain. Most of the S.P.I.R.I.T. were knocked to the ground as well as some of the magi's own monster's. Seviata cried out as she was flung at a boulder near her weapon, her shoulder slamming into the surface. Biggs and Wedge were knocked down as well, but Biggs managed to make a quick recovery. Holding his spear up and glaring at the sorcerer he charged forward with the spear pointed toward its chest. However, the sorcerer anticipated such an action, and it used Ice magic to create an ice shard. Seviata recovered just as the monster was about to throw the ice.

"Biggs!" She was too late to try and save him, for the monster threw the ice shard and it struck Biggs in the chest. He cried out in pain then he fell to the ground, forcing the shard deeper inside him and killing him instantly. Seviata leaped to her feet as she pulled her weapon from the ground, tears forming in her eyes which she couldn't explain to herself. She screamed out from anger and charged at the monster magi. She swung her gunblade at it's chest slicing it open. It fell to the ground dead, leaving her alone. She rushed over to Biggs to see if she could help. Seviata tried to use a Cure spell but it had no affect whatsoever.

"No . . .this can't be happening! DAMMIT!!" She slammed her fists against the ground, feeling unexplainable tears starting to fill her eyes. 

Suddenly she heard a painful scream, which forced her to jerk her head back to the battlefield. The monster flyer was attacking once again, this he was bombarding the field and all the S.P.I.R.I.T. soldiers with fireballs and bolts of lightning. She watched in horror as Wedge was hit hard, with a bolt and many fireballs piercing his chest multiple times. He fell to the ground dead.

"NO! WEDGE!" 

The scenario which played ou like a tragic theatrical producton was all ever so familiar to Seviata; her world was falling apart again. It was just as it had seven years before when her sister died from the battle with the mysterious creature in the caves of Hebitaria. Collapsing to her knees, more tears flowed from her eyes as she stared blankly into the distance. She then looked toward the two lifeless bodies of her two friends, seeing the battles continue around them as if they were insignifant particles in the entire scheme of things. 

_ Not again . . .dammit! It can't be happening again! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?!_

Suddenly her compack, a small communications device used for emergency orders, started beeping. She wiped the tears from her eyes and reached for under her shoulder armour and pulled it out. Gebuput appeared on the screen looking very worried.

"Attention all S.P.I.R.I.T. soldiers. We are caught in a dire situation and it's all come down to the backup attack formation. The monsters are too strong, so all front line attackers report back to the Vistalonis gateway. You have five minutes to make it back otherwise you will be struck down by the Gaiden Spirit assault. That is all."

Seviata quickly slid the compack back under the shoulder armour then looked toward the town. She witnessed many of the creatures fighting with her own fellow soldiers as they struggled to make it back to the town gates. Her eyes widened in panic, for it was quite a distance to run and many obstables were blocking the path.

"God dammit, will I make it back in time?" 

  


_To Be Continued . . ._

  


Author's Notes: And that is the beginning of my Final Fantasy story, introducing Seviata and her personality, plus telling you all a little about S.P.I.R.I.T. Academy and its soldiers. Please review with your opinions, but no flames. I can't handle flames too well. I'll leave you with Seviata's character stats. See ya later!

  


_Seviata Kazar_

Profession: Member of S.P.I.R.I.T.  
Age: 19  
Weapon: Gunblade & Throwing Knives  
Height: 5'8"  
Birthday: June 24  
Birthplace: Hebitaria  
Berserker: Gunblade & Throwing Knife Attacks + Alpha Force Magic   
Blood Type: A

One of the six main characters in the story. She was banished from her hometown of Hebitaria at the age of 12, when it was assumed she killed her older sister. Now residing in Vistalonis, she is sent to the city of Ilincia as a member of S.P.I.R.I.T., an organization that defends Vistalonis and takes jobs all over the world. She arrives only to be caught up in the struggle between the rebel faction Eternal Skies, and with the president of the city. Deep inside herself is a feeling which she cannot explain, but she hopes to find what it is sometime soon along her quest. Seviata has trouble expression her emotions sometimes, and will only do so when a person has gained her complete trust and understanding. She can also snap at people unexpectedly, which has occasionally cursed her with confinements to her dorm back at the Academy.

  



	3. The Mission

**_ Final Fantasy _**

** A Soldier Seeks the Truth **

Disclaimer: Though this is an original story, I don't own the concept of Final Fantasy. I own most of the original characters, but the Gaiden Spirits (Guardian Forces) belong to Squaresoft, as well as the names Biggs, Wedge, and Cid. I don't own the gunblade either, but I love the gunblade! Anywho I hope you enjoy this. I have been working on it for two years and it is so far my longest story on my computer. I want to submit it to Squaresoft someday, so please tell me if you think it is worthy of becoming a Final Fantasy installment. 

  


New note: When you seee any of these ( * ) along with italicized texts, it means a dream sequence. If these are absent, it's another section where Seviata is trying to think. Enjoy! 

  


_ Chapter Two _

  


Seviata stood and watched the battle continued to unfold. She had only five minutes to make it through the warzone and into the gates of Vistalonis before the Gaiden Spirits would be released to finished the job. Her gunblade gripped in one hand and Leviathan's GS Crystal in the other, Seviata's sapphire eyes narrowed into a determined glare and her teeth clenched tightly. 

_ Gebuput would never command the GS attack unless he felt it was a last resort . . .the creature's must be too much for everyone else. I saw that with my own eyes. Their magic is very strong and the GS they used themselves packed quite a powerful punch. Biggs and Wedge were two strong soldiers, and to be taken down in the manner they were just prves how severe the situation really is. Well I'm not going to die yet. I vowed that I will breath my last breath AFTER the death of the creature that killed my sister! _

She took a deep breath, gripped her gunblade then raced down the hillside toward the town. She only made it a foot from the hill when she was attacked by three snake like creatures. Knowing what to do, she threw out the Leviathan GS crystal again. It created the same tidal wave attack as before, which swept the creatures into the same fissure. She then raced toward the gateway once again, using Float to make it over the fissure. 

"Outta my way!" she declared, slashing through the chest of another wolf like creature as she raced by. It fell to the ground and howled in pain, but Seviata payed no heed. 

Up ahead she saw another obstacle, only it was a large venus flytrap like creature with many slimy tentacles flailing about. She skidded to a stop and ducked before being ensnared by one of those very vines, then lifted the blade of her weapon to her face as she looked through a glass target lock. She then placed a hand above the glass section and her right index finger on the trigger of the barrel section. Her eyes narrowed once again and her fingers twitched as the grid locked on the target: the flytrap creature. 

"Magic Capture!" she shouted, pulling the trigger and shooting a spiraling yellow energy into the sky. As it reached the peak if it's vertical climb, it broke apart downward, branching out into many beams which surrounded the plant as if it was a energy cage of some sort. A sphere of the same energy suddenly appeared from the core of the creature, quickly shooting across the field and bringing the energy beams along for the ride. They made their way back to Seviata's gunblade, seeping into the eyepiece and causing the entire weapon to glow. She smiled, then looked at the screen of her compack to see she had just gained three new spells; Lightning, Blaze, and Cure. However, she didn't notice as the creature burrowed its many tentacles into the ground around it. 

_ Exactly what I need to finish this quickly! _

Seviata directed her gaze back up at the fly trap creature just as tentacles emerged from the ground all around her. She gasped, but just before she was able to strike back, they all leapt forth in attack. Her arms, waist and legs became tightly ensnared making the use of them impossible, especially for a slash with a gunblade. "Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" She began stuggling as if she was a fish caught on dry land it seemed, but it would appear as if her luck was not willing to change. Her actions only provoked the fly trap, making it wrap one of its tentacles around her neck as it tighten its grip on her with the other vines. 

Her compack suddenly fell from her shoulder blade, causing it to flip open upon its hitting the ground. Seviata managed to ignore the surges of pain long enough to allow herself to look down and gasp at the status screen. "Only one minute!" she gasped. It was getting very serious. Time was running short, and she had yet to defeat the flytrap creature, or even free herself for that matter. 

Suddenly it hit Seviata like a speeding vehicle. The spells she had extracted from the fly trap could still be cast. Not only that, but all of the injuries she had endured to to that point gave her enough stored energy to use one of her Berserker abilities. Gripping her fist a light blue aura engulfed it and a darker blue spiral slowly began to swirl around as well. She gritted her teeth, clenching her fist tigher to force a burst of flames to appear. Her eyes flashed open suddenly just as she released her grip, opening her hand and letting the flames fly from her palm. "Blaze magic!" she screamed. 

The flytrap screamed, for its tentacles were quickly begine engulfed and burned by the severe flames released by its captive soldier. Thosetentacles wrapped around Seviata's limps became loose, allowing her to take her gunblade and slash them into pieces. She dropped to the ground and grabbed her compack just as she became engulfed in a firey red and yellow energy which swirled around her like a tornado. The gunblade too was surounded by the energy, causing the metal to illuminate in the same colors. Her hands went to the handle of the weapon, gripping it tightly as she took off again toward the creature. "Time to lay waste to this shit." she thought. "Gotta use one of my Beserkers . . .mainly, Aerial Half." 

As she ran, all of the energy seeped into her blade, causing it to become engulfed in a large, illuminious flame that seemed to light up the entire field. She pushed off from the ground and leapt into the air, raising the gunblade so it was behind her head. She let out her own battle cry as she swung the blade at the flytrap when she was over its head. It let out a ear piercing screech as its tentacles flailed about in agony from the blade slicing through and leaving behind the unbearable flames. Seviata landed on the ground between the creatue and the town gates, then quickly began to run again as the gates began to close in preparation for the GS assult. 

Unbeknownst to Seviata however, the flytrap creature had one last attack in store for her. Fueled by the flames, the creature stiffened all of its tentacles to form an octagon shape outlined by a purplish light outlined by a black aura. It then suddenly became engulfed within the same energy and aura. Releasing one last screech the flytrap self destructed, and the force of the shockwave that immediately followed slammed into Seviata's body, throwing her off the ground and through the gates to collide with a small group of soldiers on the other side. 

"RELEASE THE GAIDEN SPIRITS!" shouted Gebuput. 

Hearing the given command, Seviata wearily watched as three pillars of light appeared outside of the Vistalonian gates to yield the Gaiden Spirits of Ramah, Titan, Shiva and Bismark. As they completed their assigned task of wiping out what remained of the monstrous army, the flyer which summoned their Gaiden Spirit earlier appeared and declared revenge when it wasn't cursing every other spoken word. Seviata watched as it flyed away, aware that her vision was starting to blur. She knew she had pushed herself much too hard during the battle and escape, especially with her back slashed up from the earlier ambush b y the wolverine like creature. As she found herself slipping into a state of sleep, she could hear Gebuput command the soldiers around her to get her medical assistance immediately. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Nightfall fell quickly to the countryside. The atmosphere was not any different at S.P.I.R.I.T. Academy, for all the soldiers and trainees were asleep as well, most exhausted from the rough battle earlier. Seviata appeared to be sleeping peacefully within the infirmary, with bandage was wrapped around her head and left arm, along with an IV needle inserted into her right hand. However, if anyone could see into her mind, then they would know she was dreaming horrific images. 

_* Seviata saw her sister being pierced by the dragon's blade and calling out for help to her, but when she tried to respond she found that she couldn't move her legs at all. In fact, she found her body was entirely frozen in place. She could only watch in horror as she witnessed the tragic events once again. When she looked toward the dragon like creature who commited the deed, she blinked when she saw that his shadow was a different shape. She wondered why it was different than what she remembered, why the creature seemed slimmer. _

She finally regained he ability to move her limbs, but the scenery had mysteriously changed so suddenly and she now found herself standing in the middle of the street in a rundown neighborhood. It was nightfall, with the sky full of dark clouds yeilding a violent lightning storm. After looking around again, her gaze was captured by an illuminious skyscraper which stood taller than the rest of those visible to her eyes. She gasped in awe, for she had never seen builidngs that reached so high toward the sky in her life. 

Suddenly from behind her, there came a loud growling like noise which made her stop in her tracks. Seviata gulped, then slowly began to turn around to see just what that sound. Standing in front of her not too far down the road was a shadowed beat resembling a mutated lion. The only way she could tell it was that was by its tattered mane. It released another loud growl before hunching back and racing forward with fantastic haste and agility. Seviata found herself screaming, despite no knowing why she would do something that like. She never screamed before, but it became irrevalent as she turned to run away from the approaching monster. She tripped when her foot landed in a pothole, and she fell toward the ground to land in a puddle of rainwater. When she turned around to sit up from her fall, she screamed again and shielded herself as the monster leapt forward and unsheathed its claws. * 

Seviata screamed again despite forcing herself not to, but then realized after quickly sitting up the creature was gone, as were the other people. Looking around she realized she wasn't in her dorm, but in the infirmary. Everything she had witnessed wasn't reminiscing, reliving or experiencing the terror it brought to her, but instead it was a horrific and twisted nightmare. When she looked at the digital clock on the wall she saw it was 4 AM. She sighed, relieved it was only a dream. She was safe within the walls of S.P.I.R.I.T. Academy. She layed back down, staring at the ceiling as her thoughts began to fly within her mind once again. 

_ Seven years . . .it's already been seven years since that day. How can the people of Hebitaria be so naive . . .I wasn't the murderer! Dammit, it was that dragon creature! It killed Mesmizka, so why wouldn't anyone believe me?! My parents knew i would never commit such an act against the family. They meant more to me than anything materialistic! Our village was so small that everyone knew each other well . . .why didn't anyone try to convince the judge otherwise that it wasn't me? So what if my hands were covered with blood . . .I guess that's what I get for living in a village that still believes in the old culture . . .no need to gather proper evidence like any other town would . . .will I ever get to see mom and dad again? _

She let out a sigh of depression as she wiped her forehead dry of any perspiration. She knew blaming her village wouldn't bring her sister back or erase what happened from her own history. Still feeling upset over it, she pulled up the covers closer to her head, and drifted off back to sleep in hopes she wouldn't have any more awful nightmares. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The next day was clockwork, only the soldiers of S.P.I.R.I.T. was still on their vacation. Seviata, after being given an X-Potion and being released from the infirmary, was in the lounge playing chess with one of her comrades. Suddenly, there was a chiming sound which caused everyone tob look toward the screen on the wall. Gebuput appeared in full uniform, looking mournful as he cleared his throat. 

"Attention all S.P.I.R.I.T. soldiers and trainee's," he began. "I would just like to congratulate you on a job well done yesterday. You defended your town well and the citizens thank you. Right now, let us take a moment of silence for all those who perished in yesterday's battle. These soldiers fought hard for the town and even thought they are gone, they will always be remembered as friends and comrades."

As he lowered his head in prayer, everyone one within the lounge area did as well. Some began to cry aloud or quietly sob over the lost lives from the day before. Seviata however, kept her cold exterior visible as she grasped her hands together to pray. After the moment of silence passed, everyone lifted their heads and went back to the activities they were previously engaged in while others recovered from sudden bursts of emotion. 

"I just have a couple more announcements." Gebuput continued to say. "S.P.I.R.I.T. soldiers, be prepared to welcome Commander Foyesry back in a couple of days from his leave of absence. He has reported in and expects all those under his command to be ready for a vigorous training session upon his return." 

Seviata couldn't help but groan in disapproval. She liked the vacations, but hated when Foyesry returned from missions. He always thought his soldiers softened up whenever he took his leaves. However, before she could show more of her disapproval of the announcement, Gebuput continued with his final part of the current announcement. 

"Finally, will Seviata Kazar report to my office as soon as possible. Thank you."

He disappeared as the screen turned off, alowing everyone to return to their normal activites for the day. Seviata looked toward the other soldier she was playing chess with, who nodded and smiled as she proceeded to clean up the chessboard on her own. Standing up from the beanbag chair, she stared at the blank screen in complete confusion as she tilted her head slightly sideways. 

_ What did I do this time . . ._

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

When Seviata arrived to the reception area of Gebuput's office, she was informed that she had to sit in the waiting room while the S.P.I.R.I.T. Academy Commander finished up with a meeting he was in with another soldier or faculty member. She sat down in one of the wooden chairs by the door, and read one of the magazines for only a few seconds before she realized it was a beauty magazine. She threw it to the floor in complete disguist, wondering exactly why the Academy would keep such airheaded reading material. After a half hour passed, Seviata stood up from her chair to stretch out her weary arms upward. 

_ What the hell is taking him so long? This is just like commanding officials . . .they declare urgency and when you arrive right away they keep you waiting. Why are they all like this? _

Letting her arms drop to her sides, she was about to sit down once again when the door opened, allowing the previous soldier meeting with Gebuput to exit and head out of the reception area. Gebuput followed, turning toward Seviata and giving the Academy salut. Seviata returned it, then returned to her stance of full attention. "You may come in now." he calmly said. 

Giving a nod, the two walked into the office where Gebuput retook his seat behind the finely crafted desk which was positioned in front of a large arch shaped window. His office had a welcoming atmosphere, with shelves of literature and history volumes spanning across both walls on both sides, and two cabinets of files on each soldier and trainee from the past and present time within the walls of the Academy. Seviata took a seat in a leather cushioned chair on the other side of the desk, while Gebuput placed his hands together on top of a thin white folder. "Welcome Lieutenant Kazar. I hope your day is going well?" 

She couldn't help but let out an annoyed snort as she crossed her arms and one leg over the other as she leaned back into her chair. Her eyes narrowed at Gebuput as she frowned and coughed. "I'm trying to cope with losing my only friends. How the hell do you think my day's going?" 

The commander chuckled, knowing Seviata would respond in such a manner. He knew she had been that way since she first arrived to the Academy six years prior, especially knowing her background. Understanding this, he had grown to accept her behaviour as she knew no other way to relate to other people. "I understand . . .but that's the way war is. I've lost friends before too, and yesterday I lost soldiers that were like sons and daughters to-" 

"Yeah sure, get on with it unless you called me here just to cry over your sob stories . . ." she snapped. 

"You're right Lieutenant, enough talk. Down to business. I've called you here today because I feel you have qualified."

Seviata watched in confusion as he spoke. She raised an eyebrow, uncrossing her arms and legs so she could shift her position. She sat straight up on her chair and rested both arms onto the arms of her seat. "Qualified?" 

"You're actions in the battle yesterday were magnificent." he explained. "Despite all of the obstacles that were in your way of getting through the Vistalonian Gates, which included the fissure and the Malboro creature ensnaring you within its vines, you managed to break through using all of the skills learned here such as your Berserker and the proper use of your Leviathan GS." 

Standing up from his chair, he picked up the white folder and handed it across the desk over to Seviata. As she received it, Gebuput took a sip of water before he sat back down and placed his hands together once again. "We received a request from President Charles Blade of Ilincia City and Blade Corp. for a soldier in the S.P.I.R.I.T. squad. It was made two weeks ago and I've had a hard time finding the proper candidate to fill this request. However, after yesterday's battle I feel you would be the excellent choice." He smiled, then watched as Seviata quickly scanned the papers which were within the folder. 

_Hmm . . .highly skilled, agile S.P.I.R.I.T. soldier . . .city of Ilincia . . .employer . . .President Blade . . .purpose unknown . . .purpose unknown? Why would Gebuput allow this mission if the purpose of it is unknown? This . . .President Blade just might want someone for target practice. But if it's something like a secret mission that he needs a highly skilled soldier to do, then I'll take it. I have nothing better to do . . ._

"I'll take the mission . . ." Seviata replied. 

"Excellent. Now I know why Foyesry enjoys having you in his unit. You will leave immediately after picking up supplies for your trip. Unfortunately there is a rebel unit in the city, so you are not permitted to wear your S.P.I.R.I.T. uniform. First you will change, then get the supplies you need in town. After that you will leave the town and head to Ilincia. Once you arrive, you will be approached by one of Blade's soldiers. He will say to you, 'The armory is low on weapons.' You will reply with 'I have the blade's you need.' He will then take you to President Blade and-" 

"Whatever . . .Let's get this over with." 

"Very well then, I won't stand in the way of the eagerness of youth. You are dismissed, Lieutenant Kazar."

Seviata gave a nod as she rose from her chair, saluting Gebuput once more before she pushed the chair back and turne dto head for the door. Upon exiting through, Gebuput smiled as he rose from his chair and picked up the folder from the other side of the desk. "Little do you realize I assigned you to this mission for other purposes." he thought. "Maybe through this mission will you realize the value of everything, and even find whatever it is you most seek in this life of yours . . .Lieutenant Seviata Kazar." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * *

An hour later Seviata stood outside a supplies store making sure she had enough potions, antidotes, and phoenix down's in her backpack. With the order not to wear her uniform into her journey to complete her assigned mission, she had changed before leaving the academy. Her attire consisted of a sleeveless emerald green shirt with no sleeves and fingerless black leather gloves on her hands. She also wore the leather pants she had purchased the day before, which were similar to the pants that were part of her uniform and had the same lining which held all eight of her throwing knives. A set of brown combat boots protectively covered her feet and for other accessories, she wore a red belt around her waist with her gunblade hanging off of the left side, and the two shoulder pads and belts attached, plus her sapphire star pendant around her neck and two sets of metal pads, one on her right elbow along with a long maroon armband that covered what would normally be visible of the right arm, and the second on her left knee. She looked through her backpack, then after feeling satisfied with the contents and the quantity of each, she pulled the straps over her shoulders and headed toward the gates of Vistalonis. 

_ Well, guess it's off to Ilincia City and the mission handed to me. Too bad it wasn't something more physically demanding . . .but at least I'm not being directed toward the Southern Continent . . . _

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

Hearing the sudden voice call out for her, Seviata turned around to see a young man running toward her, yet she could tell he was older than him. He had short brown hair which was combed neatly in place, and green eyes hidden beind a pair of small framed glasses. He wore a dark blue shirt underneath a denim jacket with sleeves that stopped halfway between his elbows and his wrists, black jeans, and brown hiking boots. He also had two dark red wristbands on both wrists, and black leather gloves. There was also a spiked whip all wrapped up and hanging off the right side of his belt. As he ran however, he tripped and fell into a puddle of water. Seviata made no reaction to his sudden fall as she watched him pick himself up and wring the excess water out of his jacket. 

"Gee, aren't I the run of the mill klutz?" he said, trying to break the ice. 

Seviata simply crossed her arms as her expression remained unchanged. She was not impressed or swayed at all. "Whatever . . ." _ Who the hell is this guy? _

The stranger grinned, then reached into one of the pockets in his jacket and pulled out a surprisingly dry notepad and pencil. Seviata simply raised an eebrow as she watched him jot down a few notes. "So you're Seviata Kazar aren't you?" he asked. 

"Uh . . .yes . . .I am . . . and you might be?"

His grin became wider, placing both is hands on his hips to stand tall and proud to he young soldier. "I'm Azelis Porseint, a top notch journalist for the Vistalonis Press!" He held out his hand toward her but she made no move to shake it for any signs of respect. He then took his hand back after being rejected, then continued to speak. "I travel the world searching for the greatest scoops for the newspaper! I was watching you in the clothes store yesterday, trying to find out as much about you as I can." 

_I knew someone was watching me . . ._ "So you're following me around to write a biography about me, is that it?" she demanded, turning her face away from Azelis. "I don't do interviews . . ." 

"Well, I've been writing the adventures of the top soldiers in S.P.I.R.I.T. ever since I began my job! Now, it's your turn to be in the limelight. I have the story started with your heroic escape from the battlefield yesterday, but the readers need more excitement! So how's about I tag along? Go where you go and log your epic adventure for future generations?"

Seviata watched, puzzled by Azelis' actions and words. She looked to the horizon, staring at the dimly lit sun as it began to disappear behind the mountains far off in the distance, After looking back at Azelis as he continued to scribble away on his notepad, she looked away again and back toward the sunset. 

_What is it about my adventures that intrigue people like him? I'm just your average member of S.P.I.R.I.T., what makes me any different from any other soldier, especially from those who survived yesterday and put up as much of a fight as I did, maybe even more . . .? Oh well, what harm can he do travelling to Ilincia with me? By the looks of the whip on his shoulder he'll be able to hold his own if we encounter monsters. And besides, if he staggers even the slightest bit, I can always ditch him somehow . . ._

She looked back at Azelis, who was jotting down notes onto his notepad. She shrugged then nodded reluctantly as he looked up at her sudden clearting of her throat. "All right, you can come along. I'm going to Ilincia as part of my next mission and if you don't think you're gonna be a nuisance, then I guess you can come along . . ." 

Azelis's eyes simply lit up at the answer he was given. He couldn't believe what had just conspired. He was going to Ilincia! "Seriously!? That's THE city of excitement, what with the war between the President and the rebels there. This is gonna be the biggest story of the year!"

He continued to tak to himself, still unable to contain his excitement over what was to come in the near future. While he did so, Seviata quietly turned on the heel of her boots and began walking toward the gates once again to leave Vistalonis. By the time he had finished his little daydream about the great article he would write, Azelis saw that Seviata was already some distance away. He panicked, then raced off to catch up with the female S.P.I.R.I.T. soldier. 

"Hey! Seviata! Wait for me!" 

  


_To Be Continued . . ._

  


Author's Notes: And that is chapter two! What sort of adventures are Seviata and Azelis in for? Well, some most likely otherwise this would be a pretty boring story! Anywho, I'll leave you with Azelis' stats since he's the 2nd of the important people! Bye bye for now! 

  


_Azelis Porseint_

Profession: Journalist   
Age: 26   
Weapon: Spiked Whip   
Height: 6'0"   
Birthday: December 30   
Birthplace: Vistalonis   
Berserker: Whip Related Elemental Attacks   
Blood Type: B 

A young journalist searching for the ultimate story. He meets Seviata on her way out of town and decides to tag along hoping he'll find a scoop. He can sometimes be selfish when it comes to writing a story for his newspaper, but there will be times along the way where he will watch out for his allies. His spiked whip will definitly help him along the way. Within the group, he is the voice of reason when situations get out of control between his own allies. He used to have a wife and daughter named Saphira and Zudebeta, but Saphira died of the fatal Pandora Virus and Zudebeta disappeared while searching for the only cure. 

  



	4. Welcome to the Tziayro Swamp

**_Final Fantasy _**

**A Soldier Seeks the Truth . . . **

Disclaimer: Don't own the concept of Final Fantasy, own most of the original characters, but not the Gaiden Spirits (Guardian Forces, Aeons, Summon Creatures, etc.) Biggs, Wedge, and Cid. I now own the new weapon Seviata uses too, though I don't have a specific name for it yet. If you have suggestions for a name I would love to hear from you either by a review or by the email in my profile. 

  
"" - Speech  
Italics - Thoughts  
** - Dreams   
// - Dream Voices other than the dreamer 

_Chapter Three _

"LIGHTNING!" 

A screech of unbearable agony echoed across the meadows as the electrical magic crashed to the ground. A loud thud was heard next, and Seviata kept her eyes narrowed as she watched the Anacondaur lose all signs of life. Smoke rose form it's charred scales, revealing it was struck by the lightning spell. She looked down at her blade, noticing the creature's blood dripping from the tip into the mud on the ground. A smile appeared on her face, because it wasn't the same blade she had used during the assault on Vistalonis. 

The sword now suited her style, yet still maintained the old capabilities of her old gunblade. The blade was longer and curved different so as it reached the tip it grew smaller and smaller. There was still an eyepiece attached which allowed her to see and capture magic spells, but now it was a hexagon shape instead of the circular shape of the old one. On the barrel section, a pair of black dragon like wings hid the barrel, and on the underside were four loading points for bullets or other launch weapons. Finally, the handle was curved below and behind the barrel so that the weapon itself could easily be attached to her left arm. 

"Gotta like a sword that's always attached to your wrist." she said to herself twisting her arm back and forth. "Keeps it from getting away from me." 

Suddenly another cry of battle was emitted, and Seviata quickly spun around to face the other monster they were up against: the large Buel. She prepared herself to face the creature, but found defeat had already been served to it as she witnessed its descent into the mud, becoming a lifeless mass like the Anacondaur. Seviata watched the Buel for a moment before looking up to see Azelis with a large grin on his face, holding his whip handle and letting the weapon hang behind him. 

"Nothing like killing a couple monsters to get the blood flowing, right?" 

Seviata frowned and narrowed her eyes. She knew he was trying to be friendly again so he could get more information for his article in progress. She also had realized he wanted to be friends with her truly, but she knew she wasn't interested in opening up and allowing his friendship to seep in. She snorted before turning and walking in the direction they were originally heading without saying a word to her travel companion. 

_It's been three days since I left for Ilincia. It's time like this when I wish there was a running train from there to Vistalonis, then back again, but then again it's hard when the tracks are being repaired due to the freak monster attack. Speaking of the monsters, they seem to be increasing by the day, and some of them I've never even seen before. Though I wouldn't admit it to his face, Azelis seems to be fairly skilled in battle. I wonder if he has any Gaiden Spirits . . ._

"Hey! Wait up!" 

Stopping and groaning in frustration, Seviata waited a moment or two until the journalist caught up to the young S.P.I.R.I.T. soldier. She shifted her leg onto her right leg as she placed the hand of the same side onto her hip. When he finally stopped beside her, Azelis smiled again as he began to wrap up his whip. 

"What is with you?" he demanded. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seviata demanded. Her facial expression changed from slightly annoyed to fairly aggravated. 

"You're not really much of one to socialize much." 

Seviata suddenly started to chuckle, amused by obviousness of the comment made about her. She lifted her blade and rested the edge against both of her shoulder protectors before frowning once again to make her case. Her eyes narrowed until she portrayed her trademark facial expression, which immediately made Azelis nervous seeing as he didn't know her well enough to be able to know what was to come with it. 

"The hell I am." she declared. "I don't want any friends, no matter who comes along and crosses my path. All people get in my way and it aggravates me to the point where I just want to give them the same fate as that Buel and Anacondaur back there." 

"You're won't be able to make it much further in life if you don't learn to accept friends and open up." Azelis commented, sliding his rolled up whip onto his left shoulder. "In a world like this, you've got to have someone to fall back on." 

"So then tell me Azelis," Seviata smiled, she hoped she could trap him in a corner. "Who do you have to fall back on in times of crisis?" 

Azelis immediately paused for a moment, not really expecting the question so he wasn't quite able to think of an answer right away. Smirking and proud of herself, Seviata began to walk away once more along the grassy meadow, past the slain beats as her boot stepped into a small puddle of the Buel's blood before stepping into a puddle of water that cleaned off the life giving red liquid. Azelis finally came running to her a moment later while he was digging in all of his pockets. 

"What are you looking for now? A camera?" Sevaita rudely demanded. "I don't do pictures." 

Shaking his head, Azelis began to chuckle as the two stopped at the summit of a large hill over looking a nearby forested area and mountain range. Finally discovering what he was searching for, he pulled out the object to reveal a glittering topaz crystal carved into the shape of a thunderbolt. He tossed it up and down in the air, though Seviata seemed to reveal no signs of being impressed. 

"You rely on a Gaiden Spirit?" 

"So? You seem to rely on yours a lot . . .Leviathan the water serpent, isn't it?" 

"Leviathan is the only ally I need in this lifetime." Looking down at the blue raindrop, Seviata's eyes closed as she continued to speak. "I know he would never turn on me, unlike what I consider the practical nature of humanity. We've been like partners since I first started my training at S.P.I.R.I.T. Academy." 

"Well there's something we have in common." Azelis couldn't help but simple again. Maybe he finally made a breakthrough with her. "My Gaiden Spirit is Quezacotl, the bird of lightning, and I've had him for nearly ten years now. He's a family heirloom by my understanding and according to my grandmother." 

"Did I ask to listen to your life story?" 

Slipping the gem back into her pocket, Sevaita turned away from Azelis and resumed her trek toward the city of Ilincia. She found herself slightly annoyed when she saw that Azelis was wasting no time in catching up to her in order to continuing traveling with her. A groan of frustration escaped from her mouth; she knew she wasn't going to be getting rid of him that easily. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Some time passed and the sun had completed its daily visit to the land, allowing it to set in the west and allowing the moon to rise. Knowing it would be pointless to venture forward in the dark, Azelis suggested to Seviata that they break camp for the night. After starting what soon became a roaring fire, the two removed anything bulky and pitched their tents. Seviata was down to her pants, shirt, weapons and boots, while Azelis had only removed his jacket and whip. After coming out of her tent, Seviata found a spot to sit down right in front of her temporary lodging. In her right hand, her fingers were seen clutching a thin book with blue hardback covering. It appeared fairly old. 

"Tomorrow we'll keep moving toward Ilincia," she stated, pulling over a random stick after putting the book down beside her. "We should see the lights of the city sometime tomorrow night. You can't miss them at all." 

"Sounds good." replied Azelis. 

"If all goes according to plan I'll be able to complete my mission that night too, then we can start back to Vistalonis and you can finally leave me be." 

The journalist frowned at the comment, sad that Seviata was going out of her way to be so cold. He was only doing his job after all; researching the information needed to write a story that would help to inform the population. He realized though, that she was right too. Once she was finished with her mission she would go back to the Academy and all of the information gathering on his part would be over. 

"If you say so," he said. 

"I know so reporter." 

He let out another sigh, realizing it was going to possibly be another long night with the young S.P.I.R.I.T. soldier. Pulling his knees up to his chest and holding them tightly in his arms, he looked around their campsite for something to do to pass the time. Seviata had picked a small spot at the base of the nearby cliffs. When he questioned her choice earlier, she gave him the response that monsters rarely dwelled by the cliffs in question. He knew not to question her knowledge of the terrain, especially since she was an elite member of S.P.I.R.I.T. and he was just a reporter without much wilderness survival knowledge. 

"So we should get some sleep. I'll stand watch incase that off record monster decides to wander into this area. Leviathan will dispatch it easily, especially since nothing around here is immune to water." 

"I guess, though shouldn't I be doing my share around here since I'm traveling with you?" 

"I don't want you in my way. You'll only botch things up." 

"What makes you think that?" 

"Everyone else does." 

Shooting a glare in his direction, Seviata smiled afterward when she witnessed Azelis quickly closing his mouth to be quiet. She smiled, though her eyes were narrowed so it wasn't a warm one at all. Silence engulfed the two once more after that, and neither thought to make the first piece of conversation vocal in fear or disapproval of the other speaking afterward. Fed up with doing nothing Seviata finally rose from the ground after grabbing her book, brushing the dirt off of her pants. 

"Fine, you keep watch . . ." 

Azeliz nodded in agreement, thankful inside that she was giving him a chance to prove his worth to the journey to Ilincia. Picking up his whip and GS crystal, he nodded to her and headed off to patrol the area around the campsite. When he was gone, Sevaita turned and wandered over to her tent, entering it and finding a place to sit down on her sleeping bag. 

"Guess now would be the time to relax and read my favorite legend . . ." she thought. 

She placed her book in her lap, opening it up to a page with a black bookmark placed inside. Removing it and placing it on the ground beside her, she smiled as she continued to read where she left off. 

"The legend of the Four Sovereigns, is an ancient and significant one to those who discard the scientific belief toward the creation of this world we live in. Before the very moment of existence, there were only four entities in a world of nothing. There were no trees, no animals, and no sky, not even a ground to stand upon. Their world was barren, made up of only the four of them, and a powerful force called Tanjou. This power existed all around them, and it was what kept them alive." 

"Soon, the four felt lonely and cold, due to their eternity of drifting and living in their empty world filled only with magic. So Toki, the Sovereign of Time, listened as the other three discussed a desire to create a new world, one where they could bring forth the many ideas for beings that dwelled within their minds. When they asked her about the idea, Toki was more than pleased, happy that the three before her wished to share their power and create a wondrous new world." 

As she read on into the legend, she found that fatigue was slowly consuming her mind. A yawn escaped her mouth and it helped her to realize that she needed to get some sleep, especially if she was going to arrive at and complete her mission in Ilincia the next night. Placing the bookmark back into the book before closing it, she fell backwards with her head landing on her pillow. She couldn't remember hitting it though, for sleep consumed her completely beforehand. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

_* Rain seemed to be falling, coming from the pure black skies above her head. Seviata's eyes slowly opened, finding she was lying upon the ground in the mud. She slowly pulled herself up from it and climbed onto her feet, where a sudden spell of dizziness overcame her. Her eyes took a minute to adjust, but when they were in clear focus, a gasp escaped her lips upon seeing her location: the caves behind her village of Hebitaria. _

_"Why am I back here . . .?" she thought to herself. _

_//Beware . . .// _

_"Who said that?" _

_The echoing voice caught her off guard, causing her to shift her head quickly back and forth from side to side. Seviata could feel tiny beads of sweat appearing on the side of her forehead. A cold breeze flew up her spine and caused her to wrap her arms around her body. When she began hearing the sounds of children giggling and shouting to each other, a sense of fear soon enveloped her entirely. _

_//When the most vulnerable becomes tainted beyond rectification . . .// _

_A flash of light suddenly flew out from the entrance to the cave, lighting up the entire surrounding forest and the scattered clouds floating by slowly in the sky. Sevaita was forced to cover her eyes at the sudden burst of illumination, but she removed the arm from her face upon the disappearance of the light's existence. She slowly made her way toward the entrance of the came, poking her head inside before cautiously entering. _

_"What could be in there . . ." *_

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Slowly stirring in her sleeping bag, a thin stream of light slowly crept into the tent and fell upon Seviata's face. She groaned at the new presence, forcing her heavy eyelids upward so her eyes could look around her surroundings. A yawn escaped her mouth as she rose into a sitting position. Bringing her hands up to her face, she rubbed her eyes with one and pulled the fingers of the other through her slightly messed up hair. 

"What a strange dream . . ." she thought, dragging over her backpack and pulling out a brush. "What does it mean though? When what becomes tainted beyond rectification? What is the most vulnerable?" 

Pulling the bristles through her jet-black hair, Seviata allowed another yawn to escape her mouth. A few seconds later, she tossed the brush back into her bags and immediately began to get ready to leave. The black fabric came first, strapping it on her left arm. She then pulled her metal shoulder bracers on and looped the two belts around her body. Next, she took the third belt and placed it around her waist and slid her daggers into their slots on her pant leg. Placing her necklace on was the next step before pulling on and lacing her boots tightly. Finally, she pulled on her leather gloves and strapped her sword back onto the left arm after pulling her completely stuffed backpack on. 

"Time to go." 

Upon exiting the tent, she turned around and pointed her palm at it. A burst of fire appeared and engulfed the fabric, completely burning it to the ground into ash. Neither a frown nor a smile could be seen on her face, even through the glow of the quick life of the flames. When she knew the heated element had no possible spark left nor any means to relight itself, Seviata turned away and gasped upon immediately seeing Azelis sitting on a nearby log. He too was completely packed and ready to go. Unlike her predictions though, he seemed very much awake despite the all night patrol. 

"Good morning Seviata!" He smiled, getting up and walking over to her. As he did, he fished through his pockets in search of something. When he stopped in front of her, he found and pulled out an energy bar of some sort. "This is good stuff when you don't have time to eat anything. Should give you tons of energy for a while. Well, until the evening anyway." 

Grabbing her hand quickly, he slid the bar into the palm and pulled away before she had an ample opportunity to attempt and strike him for the action. She only seemed to blink though, looking down at the morsel of food in his hands. It was probably the length of her foot, though it was somewhat slim. The packaging was pale blue with "Energetic Power Up Meal" written on the top and on the sides. She studied it for a few moments, wondering what she should do. 

_I've never encountered this kind of food before . . .though I think I've seen Biggs eating them one day a while ago. He mentioned something about them filling you up quickly and for a long while, so I guess I could trust it. If two people recommend it, one friend and one stranger, then I guess it is worth whatever hype seems to be surrounding it. However, I won't give this reporter the COMPLETE satisfaction of being right . . ._

Unwrapping the packaging, she stuffed the throwaway plastic into her pocket and quickly bit a small portion off of it and chewed it quickly. Upon swallowing it, she instantly could feel her lost energy from the early morning effects slowly returning to her. 

"Hmmm . . ." she mumbled, taking another bite of the food. 

"So?" Azelis grinned, hoping the sight before him meant a possible breakthrough in his attempt to build trust in her. "Do you like the food at all?" 

"Let's just get going." She made her move to not show gratitude by lashing her hand out and pushing him aside, allowing her to pass and start the next leg of the journey to Ilincia. "We'll never get there on schedule if you keep doddling and concerning yourself with what I think of some stupid energy bar . . ."

He stumbled backwards at the sudden force thrust upon him, causing him to nearly trip over the log he was sitting on before. He caught himself before falling, letting out a sigh as he watched Seviata walk away across the base of the cliffs nearby. Somehow, he knew he was going to need to not only stand by his assignment, but also try to survive her as well. One thought struck him though, which allowed another grin to appear on his face. 

"I think she likes the energy bar anyway!" 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few hours passed and noon was finally upon the two travelers named Seviata and Azelis. Being that it was the late summer, it was neither too hot or cold for them. They had managed to travel far and make a great deal of progress. Seviata, though not wanting to reveal it to her traveling companion, she was pleased that the two were ahead of her planned out schedule of time arrivals to certain points across the well known terrain in her mind. 

"So what's the next landmark Seviata?" asked Azelis. 

"It should be . . ." 

Suddenly stopping, Seviata looked up ahead and allowed a quick half smile to appear on her face. Azelis managed to catch it before she forced it to disappear, feeling rather nervous about it yet intrigued as to why she allowed such an expression to appear. He decided to look forward as she was, finding exactly what she was looking for. 

" . . .Right there." 

The stench was overwhelming as the two approached her mentioned location. Not only that, the sight of giant bubbles slowly oozing upward from the mucky waters seemed to make Azelis question the S.P.I.R.I.T. soldier's sanity. The journalist suddenly realized what landmark she was referring to, and indeed that she was serious about having to travel through the landmark. His heart and stomach sank. 

"You don't really mean we have to go through . . .do we?" 

"Indeed I do." Seviata smirked, stepping forward and looking around. She knew this would either break or make a stronger fighter out of the traveling reporter. "Azelis Porseint, Welcome to the Tziayro Swamp." 

_To Be Continued . . ._

Author's Notes: Whatcha think? Getting good so far? I hope you are all enjoying this story; I enjoy writing it so much. There are no new character stats for today, so I bid you all adieu while leaving a spell list for you to check out. It's a bit different from the other games of course. They're in the order of primary to the most powerful of the groups. See ya later! 

Spark, Blaze, Inferno   
Frost, Ice, Glacier   
Bolt, Lightning, Tempest   
Tremor, Quake, Fissure   
Aero, Gale, Tornado   
Poison, Bio, Virus   
Comet, Meteor, Asteroid   
Refresh, Cure, Full Restore, Regen   
Midget, Froggy, * Moggler   
Antidote, Esuna, ** Resist   
Bubble, Water, Flood   
Barrier, M-Barrier Reflect, *** Wall   
Life, Revive, Resurrection   
Demi, Gravity, Demise   
Sleep, Silence, Stone, Confuse, ****Rage   
Haste, Slow, Stop   
Escape, Remove   
DeBarrier, DeReflect, DeSpell, Death   
Ultima   
***** Tanjou 

* turns people into Moogles   
** prevents abnormal status effects   
*** combined effect of Barrier and Reflect   
**** basically the new name for the Bersek spell   
***** The effects for this spell are currently unavailable. 


	5. Joe the Chocobo Rancher

_Final Fantasy _

A Soldier Seeks the Truth . . . 

Disclaimer: Though this is an original story, I don't own the concept of Final Fantasy. I own most of the original characters, but the Gaiden Spirits (Guardian Forces, Aeons, Summon Creatures, etc.) belong to Square Enix, as well as the names Biggs, Wedge, and Cid. I now own the new weapon Seviata uses too and thanks to my friend Nobara-kun, the official name of the new weapon is the Nostos (Dark Energy) Edge. Thanks Nobara-kun!

_Chapter Four _

The stench of the Tziayro Swamp was completely overwhelming to Azelis. He appeared quite green in the face and it appeared that he was close to losing whatever meals he had consumed that day. Seviata appeared completely unaffected by the affects of their new surroundings. She proceeded to walk over toward the edge of the earth they stood upon, kneeling down after stopping to get a closer look at the swamp waters. A bubble suddenly emerged from the slimy muck, floating upward and in front of Seviata's face. It remained suspended for a moment before slowly descending downward and disappearing back into the slime from which it came from. Standing back up, she turned back to Azelis, only to find him kneeled over in a bush.

"Ugh . . ." Seviata's eyebrow twitched as she crossed her arms in front of her. "This guy is hopeless!"

After a few moments of waiting, Azelis finally returned to where he was originally standing, still feeling a little queasy from the odors all about him. Seviata released another growl of frustration and as she once again pondered the reason for allowing the reporter to accompany her, she removed her compack and began typing in a series of keys and buttons. Various images appeared on the small screen, resembling headlines and newspaper photos by the color tints.

"Looks like construction isn't finished yet on the railway system between Vistalonis and Illincia, and . . ." She paused for a moment as she scanned for more articles. "The pedestrian bridge that was to be constructed first has been delayed for safety precautions."

"So, any way of getting through the swamp by foot?"

"No. The water's too toxic to human skin. Only specific animals and monsters can make it through without harm, but the best way it seems is by Chocobo." she said before releasing a frustrated sigh. She closed her compack, and then narrowed her eyes as she turned to face Azelis. "Unfortunately Chocobo are scarce to this side of the swamp. We're going to have to go around but that'll take four more days."

"Damn . . .well, guess we better start walking huh?"

Seviata nodded, and after putting her compack back under the metal shoulder pad the two travelers turned and began heading left to find a way around the swamp. Staying along the edge, the two glanced around and studied their location to see it was more than just a hole full of toxic muck. Traces of solid slime hung from bare branches which were seem growing both out of the earth and out of the grimy waters nearby. Azelis could feel himself becoming more and sicker to the stomach again, and quietly he cursed himself for not having a stronger mental barrier against such an odor such as that of the surrounding swamp lands. Seviata took notice to both his quietly moans and grumbles, as well as the sick gurgling sound coming from his gut. She released another sigh of frustration as she began to walk just a little faster.

_This guy wanted to come along, and I warned him against such an action. Maybe next time he'll listen to people . . ._

Suddenly, Seviata found herself stopping her tracks when something came up her attention alone. She knew Azelis was still distracted by his own weak stomach, when she found herself stumbling forward after he bumped into her. Apparently he did not see her stop, and after spinning around she shot him an annoyed glare. He simply began to exert a nervous laugh until she dropped down and slapped her hand across his mouth, signaling that he needed to become silent. He was a little confused at first at her actions, but once he saw her eyes darting back and forth quickly, he knew something was up.

"Something's coming." whispered Seviata, removing her hand from his mouth. "I can hear their footsteps clearly . . .though it's a bit of a distance off."

"I don't hear anything, are you sure?"

"Trust me . . .I'm trained for this." Suddenly she gasped and instantly she was on her feet. "Quickly, find a place to hide. We should be prepared just incase its a monster . . .or a rogue warrior. Either way we want the advantage here in case it is something we should worry about."

Nodding in agreement with her logic, Azelis looked around for a place suitable to hide himself as Seviata immediately spotted a suitable place for herself. After he quickly found himself a good spot within a large bush on the ground, he watched as Seviata pushed the tip of her Nostos Edge into the large truck of a tree, and upon de-strapping the weapon from her arm she leapt up to land her feet on the metallic part of the blade. She then proceeded to grab an upper trunk and pull herself up onto it. After she was secure, she wrapped her knees around the branch and swung downward one last time to pull the blade out of the trunk before she brought herself forward and up out of view from any passing travelers. As she sat with her back against the tree, she proceeded to re-strap the blade back onto her arm, using only her right hand and in some cases her teeth.

_I know I heard something, despite what Azelis may think of me. I mean, I can't explain why I'm able to hear things better . . .it's an odd trait but I guess it must have developed when I was wandering for that long while. I guess though it's just my heightened ability, like some people are faster or stronger then normal. Maybe I shouldn't worry about it . . ._

Suddenly she released a gasp as her hearing picked up the footsteps again, realizing that they were indeed much closer than when she had first picked up on the sound. She leaned inward toward the center of the green leaves surrounding her, and adding in the color of her shirt she was thankful for having the perfect camouflage. Slowing her breathing rate down to an extremely faint breeze like pitch, Seviata continued to listen as the footsteps indeed came closer and closer toward her present location.

_Come on . . .appear already. _

"Hey is anyone out here? I thought I heard voices."

That very voice was somewhat of a signal to Seviata. She calculated the pitch and the volume of the voice quickly within her mind and realized that the speaker was almost underneath her position in the tree. She gripped the handle of the Nostos, which was securely strapped back onto her arm again. Leaping upward, she swung the blade down at the branch she was previously standing on and severed it completely from the tree. Crashing down to the ground, she heard a cry of shock and the stranger's body hitting the ground. It was a perfect opportunity to eliminate the possible danger to her, and as she leapt down the blade was brought back behind her head in preparation for a clean strike. However as she was halfway to the ground, Azelis suddenly emerged from the bushes and tackled the female soldier to the ground before she could attack. A moment passed as both warriors lied on the ground before Seviata jumped to her feet, fists and teeth clenched tightly in anger.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BASTARD? YOU RUINED MY STEALTH ADVANTAGE!"

"Well excuse me if I didn't want you killing that old man over there!"

"Huh?"

Looking up from the journalist on the ground as he rubbed his head, Seviata turned around to look behind her, suddenly gasping when she saw an elderly gentlemen sitting up from the ground and looking around utterly bewildered. His slightly messed up grey hair outlined all around his head but left a bald spot on the top, while dull green eyes glanced around with a nervous indication within his sockets and behind a pair of thick lens. His attire consisted of black overalls, a white turtleneck and knee high galoshes. He walked over to the two fallen people upon the ground, kneeling downward and crossing his arms upon his bent knees.

"Take it easy there youngin's," His voice seemed to radiate an age old kindness, one that could only come with years of existence. "Never tought someone would be so excited to rent a Chocobo dat tey'd go 'n' hide 'n' surprise me like dat."

Two sets of eyes widened at the sentence as it reached their ears. Rising up from the ground, both Seviata and Azelis advanced forward a couple of steps, continuing to stare at the elderly man before them. He looked at them oddly, placing a curious and rather nervous smile upon his face until he found himself backed up against a nearby tree. He appeared harmless enough it seemed. Seviata scanned the man, finding no signs of any hidden weapons or tricks, and upon studying his face she could see he meant no harm whatsoever. But what seemed to intrigue her and Azelis the most was the mention of the magic word that proved elusive of the two up until that moment.

"What's this you said about Chocobo's?" Seviata's eyes burned with inquiry, still looking hard upon the old man. "You better not be pulling our-"

A nervous laugh suddenly came from Azelis as he pulled Seviata over and clasped her mouth closed with his hand. "You best let me do the talking miss; you are not a people person it seems."

All she could do was glare at the journalist as Seviata pulled away quickly, causing Azelis to stumble slightly in the opposite direction. She kicked a small stone lying on the ground before walking over to the edge of the toxic waters and finding a suitable spot to seat herself. As she checked the barrels of her Nostos Edge, Azelis released something of a nervous laugh and returned his attention toward the elderly man beside him, who looked on with curiosity at the scene which just unfolded.

"De lass don't like people huh?"

"Starting to believe she doesn't sir, but she probably has her reasons . . ." Azelis shook his head in disbelief, wondering why Seviata was such as she was. "So what was this you mentioned about renting Chocobo's?"

"Ah yes, I see you kids are interested in my business," The elderly man pushed his glasses up against his face via his extended finger upon pausing between sentences. "So you be desirin' to cross de swamp waters before the railway construction is finished eh?"

"Yes. We have urgent business in Illincia and we won't be able to wait until the construction is completed."

"'N' of course you know people can't just walk trough on account of de toxic in de waters. Only monsters 'n' Chocobo's can make de trek to de other side safely. By de way, de name is Joe."

"I'm Azelis. My companion was aware of that fact, and if you can rent us Chocobo's then your assistance would be greatly appreciated." Suddenly something Seviata had mentioned earlier struck his mind, causing inquiry to build. "But Chocobo's . . .aren't they scarce in this region?"

"Dat's why we Chocobo Rancher's exist. We breed 'em to adapt to de scarce regions." Joe smiled and pushed his glasses up once again. "I knew people would be wantin' to cross dis 'ere when I came to dis region all dem years ago so I figure I could make ends meat by openin' a Chocobo Farm. Business is pretty darn good. Lots of crazy folk like you be wantin' to cross 'ere waters to Illincia 'n' back."

Azelis smiled at his explanation. He had always admired entrepreneurs. "So how much is it to rent a Chocobo from you sir?"

"Well, I be figurin' I can rent out a couple Chocobo's to ye folks for about 500 gil. What you be sayin' tere lad? Dat's a pretty fine deal for two Chocobo's and you can ask anyone. Tey be agreein' wit ye."

"That is a pretty good deal. Shall you lead us to your ranch then?"

"Aye lad! You best be followin' me dis 'ere way den."

Smiling warmly and waving a hand toward the direction he was turning in, Joe began walking off and whistling a tune in rhythm with his steps. Azelis turned away for a moment to whistle himself, only doing so to alert Seviata's attention and cause her to walk over toward the young journalist. Her left eyebrow was raised in a rather peculiar manner.

"That man sure talks weird. Dis and tat? Please . . ."

"You should watch it Seviata. That 'weird man' just gave us a good deal on two Chocobo's. And since I figure you'll think any price is too much I'll pay out of my own pocket."

"It's your gil lose." She snorted and proceeded to follow the rancher, stopping for a moment to turn and face Azelis once more. "And good thing we got two. It'll be a cold day on the Edge before I share a saddle with YOU."

Turning once again, she continued her way along the edge of the swamp waters in following of Joe. Azelis simply chuckled at her attitude, shifted his whip so it wouldn't unravel, and then proceeded to follow the two toward the elderly man's Chocobo Ranch. They disappeared in the distance, just as a rustling and a loud hiss could be heard within a gathering of nearby brush along the waters.

_To Be Continued . . ._

Author's Notes: Sorry it took me so long again, a lot of my stories have been suffering hiatus due to a very bad writers block. So that's why this chapter is a bit longer, because I made you all wait so very long and once again I am sorry. I hope to write a little faster on this mainly because I am now blocked in my main story at So of course, leave a review; tell me what you think please. See ya later!

P.S. Joe the Chocobo Rancher talks like that normally. They're not typos or anything. This just helps you all in hearing how he sounds like.


	6. Emotional Breakdown

**_Final Fantasy___**

**_A Soldier Seeks the Truth . . ._**

Disclaimer: Though this is an original story, I don't own the concept of Final Fantasy. I own most of the original characters, but the Gaiden Spirits (Guardian Forces, Aeons, Summon Creatures, etc.) belong to Square Enix, as well as the names Biggs, Wedge, and Cid. I now own the new weapon Seviata uses too and thanks to my friend Nobara-kun, the official name of the new weapon is the Nostos (Dark Energy) Edge. Thanks Nobara-kun!

**REVISION ALERT!**: A profession change! Azelis is no longer a journalist but a biography novelist! Will edit later but for now this is an official revision warning!

_Chapter Five _

After the fifteen minute walk, complete with various stories of his youth told by Joe and numerous jokes which Seviata only found herself giving not-so-friendly glares toward, the three finally arrived to a small cottage, complete with a shed and a box shaped fencing pattern surrounding the entrance of a large barn. Surrounded by the dense forests and marshlands, a break in the trees allowed the sun to pour down and flood the little settlement. Azelis gasped in awe, taken in by the beauty of the scenery. Seviata on the other hand, simply crossed her arms and glanced around uninterested.

"Dis 'ere be de ranch. May be 'ere in de middle of de nowhere, but I like it 'ere all de same."

"It proves to be an advantage for you in the end Joe." Azelis began drawing a little map on his electronic notepad. "Not many ranchers would think to set up here, plus it's peaceful, and those who do travel through are guaranteed business for you."

"Smart one ye be tere. I mainly like de peace 'ere, can raise de Chocobo quietly."

Smiling to the journalist, Joe proceeded to bring a pair of fingers to his face. He stuck them into his mouth and blew, creating a loud whistle. Moments later, creatures appeared from within the barn and trotted up to the edge of the fence and cried out happily. Yellow feathers covered their bodies and ruffled as they shook. Large beaks stuck out from their heads, and their eyes darted back and forth, observing both their trainer and the newcomers to the ranch area. Azelis smiled and walked over, raising a hand to the one of the large creatures and gently stroking the top of the head.

"A well tamed Chocobo indeed."

"Aye, amazin' creatures tey are, don't ye tink?"

"Just dumb birds . . ."

Both men looked over to their left side, to see Seviata coldly staring down one of the larger Chocobo. She grumbled quietly to herself and leaned closer toward it, her hands on her hips in a commanding like fashion. The Chocobo stared back, tilting its head left and right out of curiosity toward the behavior of the S.P.I.R.I.T. Soldier. After a few moments the bird leaned forward and attempted to nuzzle Seviata, who immediately gasped and jumped back, now looking aggravated. "Hey!" she yelled. "The hell! Who said you could touch me bird!"

Azelis couldn't help but laugh at the scene. "I think that Chocobo likes you, Seviata!"

"Well I don't want to like it!"

"Chocobo's are smart, dat tey be." Joe walked over to join Seviata, and unlike her, reached out to pet the happy yellow bird. "Tey see good in de people, and if tey like a person it be cause tey tink tey be a kind person on de inside."

"Well then this bird is dumb, there's no kindness of that kind in me. Well . . ." Suddenly she shot a glare over at Azelis, sending a shiver down his spine. "I suppose there's enough to keep me from just killing people who annoy me."

The journalist simply let out a nervous chuckle at her comment. "I see . . ."

Joe watched the two for a moment, but after Seviata's glare he couldn't help but chuckle again. He had forgotten the last time he had been around young people like them, nor could he remember the last time one of his Chocobo was so eager to approach and attempt to nuzzle a stranger. He wondered if Seviata was the way she was due to hardship, that she was a kind person at one point in her life. He placed the thought aside, knowing it wasn't his business to ask.

"So, I'll get de two Chocobo's prepared for ye youngins." He smiled and pointed a thumb toward the little cottage. "I gots a wife who'd be willin' to make ye a meal while ye wait. De two of ye look quite hungry anyway."

"Thanks Joe!"

"Meh . . ."

The elderly rancher merely chuckled at Seviata's lack of enthusiasm once more and bowed kindly, before taking his leave to begin the preparations. Azelis watched him greet and bestow kindness upon his Chocobo's before turning back to the raven haired travel companion and sighed. He wondered how much more of her attitude would be seen on their journey, and if anything really exciting would even happen that he could put in a biography of her.

"You should really be nice to people who help you out."

"Helping out does not mean charging a fee."

"He needs to make a living you know."

"Then he needs to take his business to a more populated area." Turning her nose up at the novelist, she sighed heavily and turned to walk toward the cottage as Joe had mentioned before. She stopped a few feet before the door, turning back slightly so Azelis was in eyesight. Her eyes narrowed, she appeared very cold hearted as she made sure she was clearly heard. "He'll never make it here."

The chill ran down his spine as he watched Seviata enter the house and slam the door behind her. He sighed, wondering how much of her attitude he would be able to put up between the present point and Ilincia City. He shook it off in the end, knowing he had an assignment from his publishing office to write her biography. Walking over to Joe near the fences, he wondered why he would be assigned to write the biography of such a soldier. Her name was only familiarized recently from the last town defense mission. She was cold, rude, and anti-social; he wondered why anyone would want to read about her. For some odd reason or another, he questioned sex appeal. He wouldn't deny that she was attractive, but he immediately dismissed the thought. Joining Joe at the open gates, he picked up a Chocobo saddle and grinned.

"Want a hand Joe?"

"Ain't ye hungry lad?"

"I'm good for now."

"Okay den. Just put de saddle on de back and strap it in place 'dere."

"Like this?"

Fiddling with the straps and beginning the process of harnessing and securing them in place, Joe gave thumbs up to Azelis and the two continued preparing the Chocobo's. Azelis smiled when the yellow bird chirped happily and shook its head playfully. He always seemed to have a soft spot for the traveling creatures. He watched and did the same things as Joe, making sure not to make any mistakes. Azelis also made a mental note to use the Chocobo he was preparing, in case he made any mistakes in the preparations. He didn't need Seviata getting on his case about a faulty saddle or harness.

"Ye be doin' a good job dere. Eva' done tis before?"

"No sir. First time and just watching you."

"Quick learner ain't ye?" He smiled and pulled on one of the straps, locking it in place. He proceeded to move onto the bridal. "So have ye and de lass known each oter long?"

"We just met a few days ago. I'm a novelist for a publishing company in Vistalonis. They do some work for the military academy there sometimes." He suddenly remembered Seviata's purpose as well. He was pretty sure it was top secret, so he decided not to reveal his true purposes as well. "Been sent to Ilincia for an assignment."

"I see." Joe smiled and held out a few Sylkis greens and watched his Chocobo eat them with pure content. "De lass has much anger inside?"

"Seems like it."

"She gonna get over it."

"I don't know. Apparently she's been like this for a while. Her friends say she has a lot of problems to sort out from her past. Her . . ." He hated lying but he did have respect, even if Seviata didn't give him any in return. ". . .her parents say stuff happened too, and she hasn't recovered yet."

"Ah. Troubled past eh?"

"Yes."

Both looked at each other for a moment, then returned to the Chocobo preparations. Azelis felt bad about lying to Joe, who despite Seviata's attitude had been so kind and generous to the pair. But as he reminded himself before, the information concerning the journey to Ilincia journey was possibly such that he shouldn't reveal without the permission of his S.P.I.R.I.T. companion. He frowned, wondering what the real cause of her sour attitude was.

-----------------------------

"Would you like some tea lass?"

"No, thanks anyway."

Smiling and pouring herself a cup, an elderly woman sat down at the same table that Seviata found herself seated at. She had been quite self-contained with her conversation since entering the house. Despite her lack of conversation, she did find herself somewhat curious to her surroundings. It was a simple household, much like a traditional cottage setting. The sights, the atmosphere, even the smells of the mean cooking nearby were nostalgic to that of her old house back in the village of Hebitaria. She wondered why Joe the Rancher would bring a seemingly delicate woman out to the middle of nowhere for something as the Chocobo Ranch. She would have normally been her usual self, demanding the reason behind what she considered a poorly planed choice, but she did know when not to speak. And if anyone was to be spared from her normal attitude and personality, she found she always had a soft spot for elderly women.

"Nice home you have Fiona."

"Thank you lass." She smiled again and took a sip of her tea. "It's nice to have company once in a while, especially for tea and even a meal, even if they don't enjoy tea."

"It must be lonely out here. Don't you wish you lived closer to town?"

"Many people ask me that." Fiona turned toward the window and watched Joe and Azelis preparing the Chocobo's for the next leg of the journey. "I enjoy it here, and Joe does too. He didn't choose to build our home here solely based on location, but it's quiet and peaceful here. Sure . . .going to the nearest town for supplies and groceries is difficult sometimes but, I wouldn't have it any other way. And neither would Joe."

Seviata watched her speak of her happiness and found herself wondering about it. She wondered why she didn't wish for companionship outside of her marriage. Everyone needed friends, though Seviata felt she didn't need them herself. She also realized too, that she was still young in a crazy and cruel world. She still didn't understand everything, but then who would at the age of 19? In a strange sense, she wanted to open up more, and allow herself to learn such things. But the thoughts of her past would always return to haunt and enrage her. She reminded herself that she would journey the world to learn such things, after her revenge was complete against the draconic humanoid, the one responsible for the death of her older sister.

"I must you one thing Fiona."

"What is that child?"

"How can you understand what your husband is saying half the time?"

"Oh my." She couldn't help but burst into laughter at the question. "I suppose it's an acquired taste."

-----------------------------

Some time later, Azelis and Joe returned to the small cottage and made themselves comfortable. Their timing was excellent, as Fiona was finished making the evening meal. All four sat down to eat the well cooked roast, though conversation was mainly limited to Azelis, Joe and Fiona. Their subjects of choice were random, from the simplicity of the weather to worldly issues and rumors. Seviata found no need to take part, save for the occasional question that she would answer with the shortest and most clear cut answer she could think of to avoid further discussion.

"So, once we're done here Seviata and I will probably head out and get going, if we're lucky we should be able to get out of the swamp in a few hours right?"

"I don't tink it be wise to be crossin' de waters at dis time of de day lad." Joe coughed, then pulled over a bowl of potato salad and served some to himself. "It be dangerous and fatal."

"What do you mean?"

"I be speakin' 'bout de Swamp Hydra. It be a horrible beast!"

Seviata found herself nearly chuckling at the warning. "A Swamp Hydra huh? What's so dangerous about it?"

"Dis creature, it has four heads and each has its own element. You know, Fire, Water, Lightnin', Ice. If you encounter it destroy a head as soon as possible otherwise it use a special attack called de Quad Delta, where it combines all four elements for a powerful attack."

"I've fought worse . . ."

"Don't mind Seviata. Being a . . .mercenary . . ." Azelis saw Seviata's face at the comment, and decided it was a good answer due to her lack of response. " . . .she's seen and fought a lot of things. Bit cocky sometimes."

"De creature only come out after de sun starts settin'. Sometime it come into de ranch area for a snack, but it always change its mind and leave de Chocobo's alone."

"A lot of people have been killed by the hydra." Fiona looked sad suddenly as she cut off a piece of roast. "Mercenaries, traveling merchants, even two members of that global academy in Vistalonis were killed by it."

_S.P.I.R.I.T. soldiers killed by a mere hydra? Must of been amateurs . . ._

Azelis rubbed his chin out of contemplative thought. "So traveling by night isn't the best option."

"Dat's right lad. You youngins best be spendin' de night here, wait until mornin' before ye be travelin' to de city, 'specially if ye both value ye lives."

"We have extra bedding for you both. We're always prepared for overnight travelers because of the threat of the hydra."

"Thank you both, Fiona and Joe."

He looked over at Seviata, who was quietly chewing on some of her food. He was nearly appalled, seeing that she wasn't even making an effort to express any sign of gratitude for the offer of free lodging. Maybe she was eager to get to the city? He wondered if all S.P.I.R.I.T. soldiers were this impetuous and one track minded. He kicked Seviata's leg under the table, causing her to cry out in shock. She immediately got the hint and bowed politely.

"Yeah . . .thank you." She immediately leaned over toward Azelis and hissed through her teeth. "You'll pay for that." she whispered.

Azelis couldn't help but chuckle quietly. "You're welcome."

-----------------------------

Late into that night, the entire ranch property was settled in for the regular routine of slumber. The Chocobo's were in their shared stall, all cuddled together to keep warm on the large stacks of loose hay. They quietly cooed and emitted various sounds as they slept. Inside the cottage, Joe and Fiona were settled into bed and resting peacefully and quietly. A small cat too slept on the bed, curled up in a ball quite contently. In the living room, Azelis was sprawled out on the floor and lying on his back, occasionally letting out a random snort of relaxation. Seviata however, seemed the most restless out of all those sleeping away. Laid out on the couch and lying on her side, her eyes were closed tightly and her teeth slightly gritted. Cold sweat rolled down her head and onto the pillow below. She appeared to be in a world of pain and horrific dreams.

_ "Mesmizka!" _

_A grassy field could be seen. It was a clear and sunny day and the wind was just perfect; not too strong but not too light. The effects it created as it blew across the grass was nothing short of beautiful. A little girl in a red kimono, with shoulder length black hair ran through the grass on an old and beaten path, giggling contently without a single care in the world. She held her arms out as she ran, as if she pretended to be a bird upon the winds. _

_"Look at me! I'm Bahamut! I'm gonna fly like Bahamut!"_

_She continued running across the path between the tall grass, making her way toward a cliff side. It was a beautiful and scenic sight. High above the waters and overlooking the seemingly endless ocean view. Waves crashed and pounded the base below and spray flew up and reached any whom would stand upon the edge and be taken in by its beauty. The little girl headed for said cliff, seeing an older woman up ahead wearing a white kimono. She too had black hair, only it came down to her waist and was tied back in a simple ponytail. Her back faced the little girl, and she stared out toward the vast ocean. _

_"Mesmizka!" The girl continued giggling and pretending she was the king of the Gaiden Spirits. "I'm Bahamut! I'm gonna fly just like him!" _

_Suddenly the clear sky clouded over and the sun disappeared from the Earth, bringing a frightening darkness. The little girl stopped running, standing a few meters now behind the one deemed Mesmizka. Her eyes were wide with concern and nervousness. Soon, rain began to fall and the winds began blowing hard, tossing her loose hair around her wildly until it was too wet to move so freely. Now soaked, she continued to stare at Mesmizka's back , who was still staring out at the now stormy ocean. _

_"Mesmizka?" The little girl took a step forward, then another before she stopped. "What's happening?" _

_"Seviata . . ." The older woman brought her hand in front of her. She continued to stare forward as she coughed quietly. "Why did you kill me . . .?" _

_Her eyes wide with fear and shock, the young Seviata could only scream out as Mesmizka turned around and revealed why she brought her hand in front of her. She clearly saw the giant stab wound on her stomach, the blood soaking through her white kimono. Seviata looked down, suddenly feeling an object in her left hand. She could only scream again when she saw not only a blood covered blade, but blood stains on her own hands. She dropped the sword and then too dropped to her knees, wailing and screaming at the harsh vision before you. _

_"NO I DIDN'T KILL YOU! IT WASN'T ME! IT WAS THE DRAGON MAN! HE DID THIS?" _

_"I'm afraid not little cold-heart." _

_Seviata gasped, the voice which spoke to her seemed so horrifically familiar. She slowly brought herself to look up again at Mesmizka, only now to find her fallen on he ground. A large oddly crafted blade protruded from her back, and at the hilt of the weapon was a scaly and clawed hand. She followed it up an equally scaled arm, to see a face cast in shadow. While she could not make out most of it, she managed to see an evil, fanged grin. Thunder and lightning crashed all around them as the creature pulled the blade out of the dead woman's body. It was the draconic humanoid._

_"There you are." He licked his lips in anticipation and began approaching Seviata. She fell back onto her bottom and began crawling backwards, unable to muster the strength she needed to run away. He continued to approach her with haste. "You bad little girl, killing your own sister like that." _

_"YOU DID IT! NOT ME!"_

_"Then explain the blood on your blade, vile female." _

_"YOU DID THIS! I KNOW YOU DID THIS SOMEHOW! IT WASN'T ME!" _

_"It's your fault. Do not deny it. You're a cold-hearted killer. Your own sister! How could you?" _

_The creature took great enjoyment in torturing her. Seviata finally was able to get the courage and strength she needed suddenly, allowing herself to scramble to her feet and begin running away on the path she had taken before. She screamed for help and cried out of fear, but suddenly found herself being pushed into the mud and a large weight on her back. She was rolled onto her back, now face to face with her sister's killer. She screamed again, only to have her mouth covered by the claws hand of the assailant. He licked his fangs and lips once again, and brought his blood covered blade over and above where her heart resided. _

_"This world doesn't need a young murderer." He proceeded to bring down the blade toward Seviata's small body. "Now die!" _

"NO!"

Sitting up quickly and screaming out the declaration, Seviata nearly lose her balance but managed to avoid falling off the couch she had made her temporary bed. Her face and hair drenched in cold sweat, she finally regained enough of her composure to make out her surroundings of the ranch cottage. She was not near the fields of her home village, nor was she on the receiving end of the dragon's blade. She looked around, her eyes finally falling on the now awake Azelis. He looked dumbfounded and concerned for the young soldier, whom had awakened him with her screams.

_I can't stay here. I need to get out of here. I can't let him demand what happened. No . . .I can't tell anyone I was accused and exiled for murder! _

She immediately went for her Nostos and traveling pack, then raced for the door and put on her boots as quickly as she could without much worry about the laces. Azelis was overwhelmed and thrown off by her actions, but before he could shout at her to stop, she had opened and rushed out the door to the stables. The novelist knew he had to catch her right away, find out what exactly was the cause for her sudden nervous reaction. He too leapt off the floor and proceeded to grab his belongings when Joe and Fiona raced downstairs and into the same room.

"What happened!" Fiona looked completely petrified with worry. "We heard a scream and a rushed ruckus!"

"Something set Seviata off!" He made a rush to strap on his boots. "I think she's going to try and make a run for it!"

"Ye need to stop her! She cannot be goin' out dere at this time of de night with de hydra roaming de swamp!"

"I know, I plan to try and calm her down Joe!"

Before Azelis could reach for his own traveling pack, the three heard a loud cry from one of the Chocobo's and then saw a yellow blur fly by one of the windows. Panic stricken, they rushed out of the door and watched as a fully saddled Chocobo rushed to the entrance to the Ilincia side of the swamp. Azelis cried out in shock, as he was sure that he saw Seviata on the back of the now vanished Chocobo. Joe, now wearing his boots and a coat, rushed out to the open stables as Azelis continued prepping for the emergency departure.

"Your lady friend is in serious trouble if the Swamp Hydra finds her." Now back in the house, Fiona was rummaging through her drawers and shelves, placing random items out on the dinner table. "Especially if it uses the Quad Delta attack!"

"I know!" Azelis strapped his whip onto his belt, and pulled his vest on. "I'll get to her as fast as I can!"

"LAD!"

Completely ready for the chase he was about to embark on, Azelis rushed outside to greet Joe at the fence. With the elderly man was the Chocobo that Azelis himself had prepared earlier that day. It fluttered its wings with anticipation of a brisk run and let out a loud cry through its bridal.

"Dis Chocobo is ready for a good chase! You best be careful and take care!"

"I will Joe."

"Wait!" Fiona, now wearing shoes to, rushed out with a small bag. She raced over to Azelis and handed it over to him. "There are healing herbs and potions, and a capture jar with a Barrier spell. Use it to protect each other from the Hydra's attacks if need be."

"Thanks Fiona!"

Azelis quickly stuffed the fresh supplies into his pack and boarded the saddled Chocobo. Grabbing the reins and making sure he was seated securely, he kicked the sides of the large yellow bird and took off, racing in the same direction as his spooked companion. He turned back quickly and waved at the elderly couple before he disappeared into the thick swamp forest. The speed capabilities of his Chocobo were very impressive. He knew it would be enough to catch up to Seviata, but he wondered if he would be able to get her to stop.

"SEVIATA!" He had brought his hand up to his mouth and attempted to use it like a megaphone, hoping his voice would amplify enough. "STOP THIS AND COME BACK TO THE RANCH! WE CAN'T ENCOUNTER THAT HYDRA!"

Up ahead and speeding through the swamp waters with great haste, Seviata ignored the pleas of the novelist for stopping. She couldn't bring herself to stop nor did she want to. In the end, no matter how much good she did, she was considered a criminal by those of her hometown, even though she did nothing to earn such a title. She didn't wish to speak about to him, for she knew he would publish it. No one at the academy knew about the trials and the exile. No one knew she was accused of murder. She wanted to keep it that way. She could only count on herself in what she considered a cruel and crazy world. Experience taught her that, and that very motto was one she would continue to forever live by.

Suddenly she saw a bright flash from a nearby thicket of trees, but before she could make any reaction a large bolt of lightning struck her. She cried out, accidentally releasing the reins. The Chocobo cried out and bucked, not liking the sudden surge of electricity one bit. Seviata gasped and screamed, finding herself being bucked off the Chocobo. She fell and landed on her side, rolling a little ways until she stopped near the waters edge. A few coughs escaped her mouth before she lifted her head and looked around. Her Chocobo, continuing to screech and wail rode over to Seviata and nuzzled her body forcefully, seemingly telling her to get up quickly. She did manage to get onto her feet, though feeling a bit sore from the sudden and forced dismount.

"I don't think we're safe yet bird." She checked the straps on her Nostos, tightening them around her arm before gripping its handle. She entered a fighting stance and faced the direction of the origin of the lightning attack. "Looks like we're about ready to party."

Emerging from the thicket, Seviata's eyes narrowed at the sight of what she quickly figured out to be the attack assailant. As Joe had previously warned of, four heads emerged from a large snake like body. Each was decorated in different colored scales, representing elements of Fire, Ice, Lightning and Water. All four heads flailed wildly and it screeched many times. The Swamp Hydra lashed out and snapped at Seviata, though not in enough range to even bite into any part of her. She knew the movements most likely meant it was challenging her. She smirked, entering a strong battle stance and bringing her blade up and in front of her.

"You want a piece of me?" Slashing the air before her, she glared hard at her new opponent. "BRING IT ON!"

_To Be Continued . . ._

Author's Notes: Once again, it took a while but here is another chapter. Who would have thought Seviata was so sensitive about her past? I mean sure she harbors a great anger toward it, but I bet no one would have ever guessed she could be set off in that kind of way. As Azelis rushes to her aid, will he make it in time to help Seviata? And do these two even stance a chance against such a feared creature? Tune in next time to find out yo!


End file.
